


【史蒂夫與戴夫】Stay In The Park (洗腦廣告CP/419/PWP)

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: ETORO, STEVE AND DAVE
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 沒錯就是ETORO那個史蒂夫與戴夫自從前陣子美股大跌後每天都看到有人在刷史蒂夫和戴夫要去公園住紙箱了也有大大畫出了他們的各種"住紙箱"無奈都沒人寫文(最好是會有啦)，於是產生了這篇謎之物
Relationships: STEVE/DAVE
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

史蒂夫在第二次熔斷*時開始考慮乾脆去當個MONEY BOY，也許還能勉強賺回一些賠掉的部分。

煩躁的心情做什麼都不對。想去吃點東西，開始擔心幾個月後還有錢吃得起餐廳嗎；想倒點酒來小酌，不禁憂慮之後可能連啤酒都喝不起；就連待在自己的頂層公寓裡都渾身不舒服。

之後......會流離失所嗎 ? 

本身投資虧損不說，一旦無人跟單，ETORO將不再支付分紅，這部分的收益勢必也會被影響。

今後該何去何從 ? 

史蒂夫摘掉厚重的黑框眼鏡，以手摀臉，頹廢的癱在真皮沙發上。

他想就這麼不管不顧的放縱自己，起碼在墮入地獄前，享受最後的美好。

但那些所費不貲的娛樂顯然不會是選項之一。

人類基本慾望不外乎食色性也。

也許那些先前一閃而過的念頭不是空穴來風。史蒂夫事先清理過自己，換上隱形眼鏡，稍微扒拉過瀏海後，於般晚餘暉中坐在公園長椅上，開始滑tinder。

對面傳來的口哨聲吸引了男人的注意。

一個戴著airpods，顯然慢跑到一半的傢伙朝自己露出了饒有興味的表情。

老實說，他完全不是史蒂夫的菜。

中等長度的黑髮隨意散落在額前，因運動而顯得油膩且潮濕。下巴鬍渣以同志眼光來說完全不合格，邊界凌亂的與鬢角混在一塊。

更別提那汗濕的，領口鬆垮垮的，毫無品味的純棉衫和無剪裁可言的寬鬆短褲。

唯一可取之處大概就是那雙先長睫毛底下的細窄亮色眼睛。

那是灰色嗎 ? 還是暗一些的藍 ? 

當然史蒂夫本人不是什麼絕世優質好男，但也沒有絕望到完全不挑。

於是他直接無視了對方，繼續滑手機。

"嘿，有沒有興趣來我家啊 ? 我家的貓會倒立喔。" 一股汗臭逼近。

戴夫翻了個大白眼，有生以來竟然還有機會聽到幾百年前的搭訕用語。

"沒興趣。" 他知道自己在緊身西裝褲下的臀部看起來是什麼樣子，而有些人就是喜歡捲到手肘上的白色襯衫。

邋遢的男人湊近史蒂夫，恬不知恥的入侵對方個人空間。魔鬼在耳邊低語 : "別急著拒絕，甜心。最近股市不太妙對吧 ? 你們這些華爾街之子想必日子也不太好過。"

史蒂夫瞳孔猛然一縮，連忙推開對方，與這危險的傢伙保持距離。

"你是誰 ? 要做什麼 ? " 緊握著手機的雙手開始狂冒汗。

"只是提供了一個雙贏局面。" 男人絲毫不在意史蒂夫緊戒的眼神，隨意地聳聳肩。

"你需要錢，我需要一點小小的釋放。"

"對了，照片很帥。你應該多穿穿牛仔外套。"

男人朝自己晃了晃手上的Iphone，上頭是史蒂夫在tinder上的個人主頁。

史蒂夫不喜歡這樣的"強迫中獎"。

但天色已逐漸黯淡，划了老半天約砲軟體都沒半個看上眼。何況近看之下眼前的男人也沒那麼糟-原來眼睛是淺灰藍色，還有其實頗有料的手臂線條-再加上對方一再保證的報酬......

他抿了抿原先就有些單薄的唇，毫不意外看到對方臉上逐漸擴大的笑意。

將西裝外套搭在肩上，史蒂夫起身，留給對方一個身影。

"先把錢轉來再說。"

身後大型犬般的男人愉悅的小跑步跟上。

"我可不玩那些奇怪的僕累，沒有道具，沒有制服，最好別忘想下藥什麼的。如果明早九點前我朋友沒接到訊息，等著被聯邦警察破門而入吧你。"

"是是是，我的小公主。" 男人無視了那惡狠狠的一瞪。

"順帶一提，你可以叫我戴夫。"

"隨便啦。你家到底怎麼走啊 ? " 沒等對方回答，史蒂夫的肚子很尷尬的叫了一聲。

戴夫笑得更大聲了。

"先把你餵飽再說吧。"

史蒂夫假裝沒有注意到那隻相當熟捻的，鈎上自己肩膀的手。

TBC

發現一發完結不了，只好多來幾發www

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **熔斷 : 跟台股不一樣，美國股市沒有漲跌停的規定，所以一家公司的股票可以在一天內漲跌超過10%。取而代之的，是"熔斷"機制(circuit breaker/trading curb)。簡單來說如果整體股市跌太多的話美國政府會跳出來宣布股市暫停交易。前陣子美股重挫，直接在一個月內熔斷三次......


	2. Chapter 2

史蒂夫從沒想過有朝一日，自己會和約砲對象坐Uber去買中式外賣。

彷彿自從美股崩盤後，全世界都像嗑了大麻一樣瘋狂。

五彩斑斕的旋轉圈圈終於在高的彷彿永無止盡般的鑄鐵大門前停下。不，應該說轉的更厲害了，以至於看上去像靜止一般。

這傢伙竟然還有自己的私人車道 ! 

他遠遠瞄到藏在棕梠樹後方的碧藍泳池，即便天色已暗，絲毫無損其富麗堂皇。

史蒂夫忍不住吞著口水，再次打量起身旁不修邊幅的男人。

想到對方承諾自己的數字，也許戴個兔耳朵也不是多羞恥的事。

當然，無論屁股底下的沙發多昂貴，邊吃外賣邊看Netflix實在很難跟"性感"掛得上邊。

史蒂夫一面嫌棄，一面大口吞下那些沾滿醬汁的麵條。哦，真是辣得夠味，他想。

"嘿，史蒂夫。"

"嗯 ? " 專心怨嘆自己悲慘命運的男人完全沒有注意到一旁虎視眈眈的眼神。

"這裡沾到了。" 對方那寬厚的掌心溫柔挑起他的臉龐，用拇指輕輕掠過被甜辣醬弄髒的嘴角。

史蒂夫沒有多想，微微偏頭，張口含住粗糙的指尖。

濕軟的舌靈巧打轉過指腹生有老繭的地方，輕巧刷過指節兩側，來到沾上最多醬汁的指尖，來回舔舐過肉腹與甲床間間隙，最後微微仰頭，讓拇指緩緩滑出因嗜辣而有些嫣紅的下唇。

史蒂夫挑釁的看著對方，舔了舔嘴角，顯然沒有忘記自己來這裡的目的。

對方原先就不懷好意的笑容隨著滿是慾望的瞳孔逐漸擴大。捧著臉龐的手掌在一秒移至頸後，毫不客氣抓住男人黑短的髮，將他拉向自己，外賣料理的重口味氣息在兩人交融的唇舌中爆開。

穿襯衫的那位現在幾乎是整個跌入戴夫懷裡，男人間的吻充滿黏呼呼地舔舐與咬嚙，幾乎像是用舌頭幹著對方。忍不住相互摩擦的襠部顯然是所有熱源的中心，然而就在戴夫情不自禁地將史蒂夫的腦袋往下壓，意圖在更進一步時，對方突然向後抽離身子。

"等...等一下。" 有些潮紅的臉龐氣喘吁吁地說。

戴夫回以疑問的眼神。

"那個...我...大概...可能對味道比較敏感......" 對方委婉地暗示。

戴夫恍然大悟。

"抱歉了寶貝。" 他瀟灑地向後擼起汗濕的額髮。溼答答的汗衫已在真皮沙發上留下一小圈氤氳。

"客房廁所裡有拋棄式牙刷牙膏，毛巾在架上隨意拿。廚房櫃子裡的酒請自便。先去洗個澡，待會繼續。"

渾身散發著汗臭的男人隨意朝客房與廚房方向擺擺手，慵懶地起身，朝向應當是主臥的地方前去。

味道來源離去後，史蒂夫終於鬆了口氣。

即便看在錢的份上，他也不喜歡那些有濃厚氣味的玩法。或許有人很愛，但史蒂夫絕非其中一員。

甩了甩頭讓有些發熱的腦袋冷卻-他剛剛是對一隻汗臭男硬了嗎，果然在家事前準備帶來的興奮感沒那麼容易消去-史蒂夫收拾茶几上兩人份的外賣盒子，一邊抱怨自己像個老媽子，一邊前往客房衛浴整理儀容。

確保良好的口腔衛生後-甚至用上了牙線-男人用清水稍微抓了個精神點的髮型，撫順有些皺褶的襯衣，考慮再三後還是解開了上頭的四顆扣子，讓胸肌間的溝渠大方暴露出來。

像個婊子一般淫蕩。

這是他給自己的評語。史蒂夫朝鏡中人微笑。

顯然那傢伙洗澡還要一段時間。

史蒂夫閒晃到廚房，讚嘆一番對方收藏的好酒後，相當客氣的挑了一瓶已經快見底的威士忌，給自己倒了三指半。

冰球在金黃色酒液中晃盪的美景總是百見不膩，男人想著，愉悅地啜飲。

"嗨呀，美人，原來在這裡啊。"

一股熱氣自身後襲來，緊繃布料包覆的臀部被同樣火熱的部位貼上，後頸落下無數個噴吐著出浴後熱情的氣息。

那雙不老實的手從大開的領口處撫上敞露的胸膛，在細緻的鎖骨線條附近流連忘返，往下情色的揉捏雖不顯眼但也還算結實的胸肌。

偶而略過乳尖的指甲便足以逼出男人隱忍的喘息。

史蒂夫隨意撇下仍未見底的酒杯，一個轉身，右手繞至對方後頸，用幾枚落於下巴和脖頸交界處的啃咬回擊後，使力一撐，將自己撐上適才倚靠的大理石中島。

他滿意地看著對方粗暴扯開純白襯衫上剩餘幾顆，搖搖欲墜的鈕扣，夾帶鬍渣針刺感的吻一路沿著腹肌往下，拱起漂亮弧度的窄腰被厚實的掌心握住，舌間嬉鬧般圍繞著敏感的肚臍輕舔。

處於高位的男人有些心急，他一把抓住眼前深褐色的半長髮，將那顆起初看不順眼的腦袋往下壓。沒有等對方像大狗狗開心的在襠部瘋狂舔拭幾下，自己便急著解開褲頭，試圖解放早已硬得發疼的性器。

黑色底褲被拉開的下一秒，陰莖就這麼直直打上湊太近的那張臉，有幾滴前液甚至直接漸了上去。

這場景只是讓雙方更加按捺不住。

戴夫的口活顯然比史蒂夫想像中要不錯。他原先以為依照那死性子，對方肯定都是被服務的那個。結果不出幾分鐘自己就已經有點想射的感覺。

金融鉅子的潔癖讓他完全不想弄髒周圍高級的廚具，即便那些都不是自己的。

"去臥室。" 簡潔有力地下令。史蒂夫在下一秒被整個人扛起，還沒反應過來就被扔上大概是這輩子躺過最舒服的床。

巨大陰影壟罩住自己。

一根手指直接插入了早就被好好準備過，柔軟乾淨的小洞。

"果然早就把屁股洗乾淨，出來釣男人啊，你這個小婊砸。"

昏暗臥室裡，完全看不出那人眼底的陰影有多深。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

啪噠一聲，瓶蓋被單手挑開，遠超過該有份量的潤滑劑被擠上股間。

史蒂夫其實很不喜歡這種黏答答的感覺遍布下體，但他所能做的也只是在第二根指頭伸進來時努力放鬆，調整呼吸。

事前準備確實讓擴張變得容易些，但也少了更多時間來做心理準備。

一下突如其來，出乎意料之外的巴掌落在臀部，把男人從內心的小世界中喚醒，還發出了媲美十歲女孩的尖叫。

超級羞恥。

史蒂夫完全不想去理會對方強行憋笑的表情，此刻只想把頭深深埋進枕中。

"那個...是不是需要...安全詞之類的... ? " 無辜的淡色眼睛四處飄移，就是不願對上身前正在努力開拓自己的傢伙。

戴夫終於忍不住，倒臥到一旁歇斯底里的大笑出聲。

"笑屁啊......" 這下史蒂夫更是不爽，無視內心想挖個坑把自己埋進去的想法，他反身壓制住對方，順手擼了擼那根因為笑得太厲害有些軟掉的陰莖。

"要自己來嗎，寶貝 ? "戴夫咯咯笑著，愉悅扶住跨坐在自己身上男人。

"先硬起來再說吧，軟屌仔。" 史蒂夫不客氣地吐槽。

濕漉漉的臀縫緩緩蹭過逐漸恢復雄風的肉柱，男人一面甩開勾在腳跟處的內褲與幾乎是堪堪披掛在自己身上的襯衫，一面色情的在對方上頭撫摸自己。

他越過寬廣的床鋪，無視戴夫直起身試圖舔舐乳頭的行為，好不容易搆著了隨意攤在床頭櫃上的套子。

史蒂夫將對方半撐起的身子推了回去，滿意地看著那人仰躺在鋪上，任由自己宰割。

撕開包裝一角，他以牙叼出那油膩膩的塑膠小圈，咧出了不懷好意的笑容，俯身為對方服務。

中等偏大的尺寸並不算太過誇張，但在史蒂夫自己吃過的屌裡頭就算不是最大也排得上前三。總之是個不錯的貨色。

想速戰速決的男人沒有費心全程用嘴幫對方戴套，只是隨意地將小圈叼上那圓潤厚實的龜頭，用手將塑膠薄膜均勻展開，隨意的擼動幾下便扶著柱身準備塞入後穴。

經歷過初始的不適後，早就準備妥當，足夠柔軟且潤滑的肉穴沒費多少力氣就將陰莖一吞到底。史蒂夫夾緊穴壁，滿意的看著對方倒抽一口氣。

他微微俯身，雙手撐在戴夫胸膛兩側，報以挑釁的微笑，開始一上一下的騎乘對方。

上位的好處就是頻率速度跟深淺都可以由自己控制，史蒂夫信心滿滿以為身下人肯定是先投降的那位。

男人忽略了對方仍自由的雙手。

有著微微老繭的掌心一開始假裝乖巧的，只在對方腰腹游移，偶而揉捏起單薄的胸肌，玩弄上頭兩點凸起，然而當兩人喘息聲越發粗重時，戴夫毫無預警的握住了史蒂夫微微淌著前液的性器。

準確來說，是惡意將包皮往後方掀起，露出更多紅腫的龜頭。

"啊...住手...嗯那邊...太敏感...不要......" 史蒂夫的身軀隨著每次翻弄忍不住顫抖，後方原先規律的吞吐頻率也隨之被打亂，一下下敏感的緊縮著肉壁。

"這麼可愛的小傢伙，多讓我看看啊。" 

戴夫毫不憐惜的撫弄被刺激到狂流水的頭部，又在對方每次顫抖達到高峰，幾乎要一敗塗地時用力掐緊根部，不讓騎乘自己的男人高潮。

史蒂夫從沒感覺自己這麼硬過，敏感的頭部被強迫露出的平常更多，脆弱部位被別人掌控的滋味並不好受，他試圖撥開那隻可惡的手，卻在中途被攔截，被迫形成了十指交扣的親密。

理智幾乎斷線的男人沒注意到自己越騎越狠，幾乎每次下墜都讓那圓鈍的龜頭重重擦過前列腺，胯部瘋狂的前後扭動，企圖從牢牢地掌握中獲得一點可憐的摩擦。

上半身逐漸因為體力不支而靠向棕髮男人的肩頭，任何一絲細微的喘息和呻吟都難逃對方耳朵。史蒂夫現在幾乎是將額頭底上對方飽滿的胸肌，嗓音破碎的懇求著釋放。

"拜...拜託...好想射...唔...讓我射吧......"

他錯過了戴夫猛然擴張的瞳孔，只知道一直被用力攒緊的，緊繃到不行的陰莖終於獲得解放，對方轉而牢牢攬住自己腰身，開始主動朝肉穴深處衝刺。

史蒂夫被撞得一下下往上彈跳，要不是腰間固定住自己的雙手，恐怕老早就和床頭板來個親密接處。

白光幾乎瞬間在眼前炸開，他對自己大聲喊了什麼胡話完全沒印象，回過神來時對方徐徐跳動的陰莖已經隔著薄薄的膠膜在體內噴射熱燙。

兩人腹間全是自己灑上的濕滑。

被操射的那位有些恍惚的抬頭看向對方，一股說不出理由的衝動讓史蒂夫溫順地接受了那個吻。

他甚至閉了眼睛。

那隻剛剛還箝制住自己的手此刻正緩緩劃過鬢角，梳理著汗濕而雜亂的瀏海。

無言的相互依偎沒堅持多久，戴夫藉口去拿毛巾離開了舒適的床褥。

史蒂夫翻個身，呈大字仰躺在這超棒的床上，學起雪天使舞動起四肢。

一些潤滑劑緩緩自私處留下，沾汙了大概也要價不斐的高磅數床單。

管他的，史蒂夫想。剛剛那一射大概也把不少的鬱悶射了出去，此刻心情輕鬆地像是漂浮在雲端上。果然沒什麼事是來一發不能解決的，如果不行，就再來一發吧。

他大大方方地將赤裸身軀暴露在剛走回房間的戴夫面前，開始思考如果對方玩得愉快的話是不是還有加碼的可能。

"嗨，猛男。我們繼續嗎 ? "

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

很難說史蒂夫被壓在床上從後面幹的時候在想些什麼。

可能是自己今晚的投資報酬率。

或者，就只是爽而已。

過多的黏稠讓夾住後方那根中等偏大份量的陰莖有點困難，史蒂夫得在分神的同時記得努力夾緊肉穴。

他可不想被嫌太鬆。

儘管那有很大部分是對方的錯。

潤滑劑不用錢也不是這樣用的。

啪 ! "嗷 ! " 一聲發自臀部上頭的脆響勉強拉回男人不知神遊去哪的注意。

"你這個人...哈...真他媽變態。" 史蒂夫惡狠狠地瞪向後頭，試圖無視那些下流的肉體拍擊聲與喘息。

"怎麼 ? 不喜歡嗎寶貝 ? 是誰說要再來一發的 ? 嗯 ? "

臀部被用力揉搓，史蒂夫毫不懷疑那裏明天會腫得跟麵團一樣，而身後的傢伙甚至在每句話結束後用精準蹭過前列腺的撞擊強調自己。

他乾脆放棄掙扎，任由痠痛的四肢罷工，整個人平攤在大到誇張的床舖上，悶悶地對枕頭咒罵。

"Fuck you. "

戴夫像個拿到棒棒糖的孩子般發出了愉悅的笑聲，俯身向對方低語。

"Fuck you, too. "

棕髮男人抽出了仍硬挺的傢伙，無視那些自套子上滴落的，混雜了潤滑與各式體液的黏稠，將假裝生悶氣的對方翻過身。

他扛起那不怎麼結實的右腿，以傳教士體位將肉棒塞回已無法自行閉合的小洞。討好般親了親因不滿而微微嘟起的薄唇，黑藍色的眼對上有些氤氳的藍，戴夫索性停止了抽插，維持緊密結合的狀態趴上對方胸膛。

"你知道，這隨時可以喊停的。" 男人貌似無辜地眨了眨眼。

"然後讓我帶著流水的屁股半夜在街上晃蕩尋找下一個客人 ? " 淺色眼睛猶豫著避開對方，但仍遮掩不住有些自暴自棄的神色。

軟軟的，溫熱的舌舔上史蒂夫嘴角僵硬的線條，他不由自主張開緊閉的唇，任由對方再次入侵。

至少，在這樣緊密交纏，被需要的片刻裡，錯覺會讓自己感到不那麼孤獨。

薄薄的上唇被對方飽滿的唇肉吸吮咬嚙著，即將吐出的喘息又在瞬間為猛然竄入的齒舌吞吃入腹。後穴裡緩緩搏動的肉棒一直以來都用熱度彰顯存在，被撐開卻又動彈不得的感覺確實有些奇異。下體滿脹而搔癢難耐。

史蒂夫抬起雙腿，環住對方隱約可見肌肉線條的腰部，饒有技巧的夾緊腸壁，默默督促性事進行。

從吻裡，他嚐到了對方得意的微笑。

比自己粗上一圈的腰部用力擺動，一下下重重輾壓過已經腫脹發紅的腺體，甚至進到了前所未有的深度，史蒂夫微微低頭，瞧向被彎折起來的腹部，在那瞬間有了被捅穿的錯覺。

男人伸手握上前一回沒能暢快射精的性器，使勁擼動著，到最後幾乎是放開嗓音尖叫，在對方越發狠勁的戳刺猛然拱起身子，呻吟著射了滿身。

有些模糊的視線裡，伏在自己身上拱動的傢伙在幾回失去節奏，特別深入而兇猛的插入後，勘勘在最後一秒拔出，草草摘下套子，腹部上頭濕黏溫熱的液體便又多覆蓋了一層。

然後那人重重倒下。

這下好了，除開死沉的體重不說，兩人胸腹之間是徹底的一團糟。

"起來。" 帶著滿滿睏意的沙啞聲音來自被壓在下頭的男人。

"累。" 不出意料獲得了這番回應。

"嘖。" 史蒂夫連翻白眼的力氣都沒有，當然也就不會多花心思吐槽。

那些精斑沒清掉的話明天起來可有得受了。

這是史蒂夫失去意識前最後一個掠過腦海的想法。

煩人的手機提示音吵醒了史蒂夫。

叮咚。

叮咚。叮咚。

叮咚。叮咚。叮咚。叮咚。叮咚。叮咚。叮咚。叮咚。叮咚。

他好不容易撐起痠麻的四肢，無視身後隱隱發脹的某處，移到床緣努力想搆著被扔在地上的長褲。沒記錯的話，手機最後被隨意地塞在裏頭，就在他邊吃晚餐邊神經兮兮的多次確認有無最新推播時。

滑開鎖屏，果然一堆來自ETORO的未讀通知。

史蒂夫煩躁地嘆了口氣。淫靡一晚後立刻被拉回現實的滋味可不好受。

"所以你的確就是那個史蒂夫。"

男人被身後突如其來的聲音嚇得差點跌下床，一雙有力的手臂勘勘攬住腰身，拯救史蒂夫於跌個狗吃屎的悲慘命運。

"果然還是沒戴眼鏡的樣子可愛吶。"

朦朧的視野裡，戴夫瞇起眼睛逼近自己的大臉不知怎地總有些滑稽。

但史蒂夫沒有因此錯過重點。

"你認識我 ? " 他狐疑地問，一絲不安掠過心頭。跟蹤狂嗎 ? 對方有何企圖 ? 

"啊...就是跟過幾次單而已。放心，那些賠的錢不會找你要的。"

戴夫開心看著對方一臉懵的樣子。"還是說，想肉償 ? "

黑髮男人那瞬間漏出的嫌惡臉只讓他覺得更加可愛。"哈哈開玩笑的。" 他拍拍史蒂夫削瘦的臉頰。

"說好的報酬已經轉到帳上，記得確認。"

吃飽饜足的傢伙隨意跳下床，走向大概是浴室的隔間。

"對了，一個小建議。下次個人照記得穿藍色襯衫，比較搭你的眼睛。"

"或者乾脆裸著也不錯。"

一顆枕頭飛向男人消失的方位。

仍待坐在床上的男人摳了摳身上有些發癢的部位，發現昨晚的放縱果然還是造成了大災難。

臉重重砸向雙掌，史蒂夫發出意味不明的哀嚎。

不小心被-前-客戶搞上床了怎麼辦，急，在線等。

TBC or END ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇暫告一段落  
> 有點想寫個兩人居家隔離期間邊看免費pornhub邊瘋狂啪啪啪的番外(正文 ? )  
> 寫一寫搞不好會變成某種末日AU......


	5. Stay Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忍不住寫了後續  
> 二次熔斷後的第七天，加州封城。
> 
> 願所有人平安

如夢魘般的一周。

在最好的情況下，史蒂夫能贖回那些連原本價值一半都不到的投資。最壞的情形裡，他將成為住頂層套房的無業遊民。

儘管完全不抱期待，在家工作快兩年的男人讓自己重新投回就業市場的懷抱，投遞了幾百封履歷，也聯繫過大學以來累積的各式人脈，但現實終究是殘酷的。

沒人想在這種時機雇用更多的基金經理人。

何況是曾經從大型卷商中途烙跑的年輕小子。更別提老一輩經理人對ETORO的嗤之以鼻。

這樣令人沮喪的一周裡，那些來自戴夫，偶而參雜可愛貓咪影片，其餘大部份都毫無意義的閒聊反倒成了史蒂夫生活中的唯一調劑。

他剛開始也試圖忽略過對方，特別是經過那樣一個尷尬的早晨之後。

而顯然戴夫無法理解已讀不回後面的拒絕意涵。

"嘿，說好的倒立貓貓。:) "

文字訊息底下附有IG連結，史蒂夫沒忍住，點了開來，且毫無意識的對著手機螢幕傻笑。

他回了笑臉符號。

"終於回應啦，甜心。XOXO "

然後是一連串會觸發愛心泡泡的貼圖。

史蒂夫嗤笑一聲，將手機扔至一旁，任由螢幕緩緩暗下。

這個白癡。他想。

三月十六，第三次美股熔斷，史蒂夫第一次主動發了訊息。

"We're all doomed. "

想想巴菲特，希望他老人家心臟還承受得住。

訊息飛快的被已讀-天啊那傢伙是二十四小時都在線上嗎-一連串哭臉貼圖，史蒂夫不悅的撇撇嘴，他寧願對方傳些可愛動物的影片。

並不是說自己是那種需要人家安慰的小孩子，但......有總比沒有好。

原來已經淪落到向炮友/恩客/一夜情對象討拍了嗎。史蒂夫第N次感嘆自己的邊緣。

"今晚七點，公園南入口。" 對方只留下這條沒頭沒尾的訊息。

史蒂夫困惑的打出問號。

"我請客。"

好吧，免費食物總比吃土好，即便可能晚點需要用其他方式"付費"。

幾天以來都用超市便宜即期食品果腹的男人一秒向口腹之慾妥協，但也不免有些惆悵。如果能在別種情況下相遇，也許他們有機會成為朋友。

或是些什麼別的。總之不會是現下詭異的關係。

但如果非得成為什麼人的婊子，戴夫......似乎也不是太糟的選擇。

望著中式餐館油膩膩的桌面，史蒂夫想推翻自己早些時候的結論。

"你是每天三餐，一周七天，一年三百六十五天都吃這個嗎 ? "

他不敢置信的瞪著帶自己來到幾天前一模一樣餐廳的男人，那傢伙正心滿意足地吃著海鮮酸辣麵。

"他們家食物很好吃啊。" 戴夫睜著無辜的藍眼睛說道。

"我......好吧，是不錯。" 史蒂夫最終屈服於餓得咕嚕叫的肚子。再說，麵裡頭的辣醬真心夠味，用料也的確實在。

他努力維持不屑的表情，大口吞下幾天以來第一餐不是冷凍食品的食物。

"得說一下，如果總是帶男孩，或女孩，隨便你，來這種地方約會的話，單身一輩子也不為過。" 史蒂夫邊吃邊碎念著，毫不擔心滿嘴食物可能會損害自己的形象。

"哦，所以這是個約會。" 對方那道邪惡的眼尾挑了起來。

"我沒這麼說。" 差點被熱湯嗆到的男人向對面拋出不滿眼神，但在戴夫看來殺傷力與開飛機耳的貓貓差不多。

"真可愛。" 他感嘆道，收穫了更多可愛的憤怒表情。

這個夜晚以史蒂夫把戴夫帶回自己的頂層公寓作結。

他們躺在那張沒那麼豪華，但也舒適寬敞的大床上徹夜做愛。與前次相比，步調慢得多。

幾乎到了晨光微啟的時刻，兩人才終於氣喘吁吁的相擁入眠。

史蒂夫聞著咖啡香清醒，前門微弱的喀搭聲暗示對方才剛走的訊息。

他習慣性摸索過床頭櫃，拿起手機確認時間。

一封來自銀行帳戶的提示讓男人得知戶頭上又多了一大筆金額。

到頭來，自己也不過如同那些影片裡的貓咪一般，只是可愛的寵物。更可悲的，玩膩了便會被拋棄。

史蒂夫縮回被窩，任由咖啡冷去。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

那晚之後，戴夫依然時不時傳些智障搞笑影片，史蒂夫也仍舊愛回不回，偶爾想到才用貼圖打發對方。

一些不好的傳言開始流竄，超市裡人人車裡滿載著衛生紙和耐放糧食。

史蒂夫也加入了不安的人群。

但他早就沒剩多少閒錢來搶購這些物資。

三月十八，第四次熔斷。

史蒂夫當天晚上甚麼也沒帶，一聲不發的出現在戴夫家門口。

"是我。" 他對著高聳鐵門旁的對講機說。

大門開啟，默然以對。

史蒂夫轉開根本沒上鎖的門把，通過大得嚇人的前廳，在杳無人煙的客廳裡放慢腳步，最終發現了窩在書房裡打GAME的戴夫。

對方戴著耳機，看上去完全不在乎周遭的一切。

不請自來的客人無事可做，隨手拿本小說，坐在窗邊的沙發上默默等待。

戴夫終於打完一局，男人拿下耳機，困惑的對窗前打扮不若以往的傢伙點頭。

"外套很好看。"

史蒂夫難得穿了曾經被稱讚過的那件牛仔外套，內裡搭酒紅緊身V領T，下身是黑色的牛仔褲，看上去無比適合在gay bar裡釣男人。

簡而言之，騷的徹底。

他沒多說什麼，放下手裡的書，行雲流水般自椅中起立，兩三步就近得足以舔上戴夫鼻頭。

下個瞬間，一隻冰冷的的手摸上剛打贏戰役的男人的褲頭，隔著布料用力撫上對方。

"來做吧。" 他說。

灰藍色眼瞳瞬間擴大，但戴夫的腦子顯還還沒跟上下半身。

"哦等一下...等等...我還沒吃晚餐呢。"

戴夫尷尬地喬了喬難以遮掩興奮的拳擊短褲，搔搔那頭雜亂的棕髮，邀請地望向面前毫無表情，執意錯開眼神接觸的男人。

"叫Ubereat吧，想吃些什麼呢 ? 鬆餅 ? 貝果 ? 漢堡 ? 還是酸辣麵 ? "

無視最後一個有點奇怪的選項，史蒂夫不著痕跡的躲了躲對方伸出想攬住自己肩頭的手，輕聲回答。

"那就鬆餅吧。"

戴夫愉悅的拿起手機點餐，還不忘記朝史蒂夫眨眨眼，儘管天知道那是什麼意思。

等待的期間，戴夫似乎又躍躍欲試想再打場遊戲，但顧及有客人在場，只得依依不捨的暫時下線。

瞬間，沉默與尷尬席捲二人。

史蒂夫清清喉嚨，主動要求幫忙擺桌，而對方的眼神看上去就像第一次知道自己家裡有餐桌一樣。

好吧，確實不難想像這傢伙的三餐要嘛外食，要嘛在沙發或電腦前解決。

有錢的宅宅即便有錢，也依然是宅宅。

史蒂夫暗自苦笑。這個世界，從來就是不公平的。

深藍底帶著白色細格紋的桌巾被折好，鋪在橡木色餐桌中央。史蒂夫依序在長桌兩頭擺上圓形藤編的餐墊，將奶油白色的瓷盤小心翼翼放上，盤子兩側放上一套檀黑刀叉，心滿意足地看著自己的成果。

差個銀製燭台與搖曳焰火就可以來場燭光晚宴了。

這...才不是約會呢。史蒂夫搖搖頭，點醒自己。

頂多算是前戲的一部份。

"也太見外了吧，隔那麼遠是要聊什麼。"

陡然出現的龐然大物一掌把自己精心擺設的碗盤挪到一側桌角的相鄰兩個座位，粗暴破壞了視覺上的平衡。

史蒂夫將臉埋進手中。對方愛怎樣就怎樣吧，你能跟一個天天吃外賣當晚餐的傢伙辯些什麼呢。

"挖喔，我都不知道我家還有這種餐墊，看起來真......清新脫俗 ? "

大概是你那有錢父母買給寶貝gay兒子的，史蒂夫吐槽，忍受對方湊到自己身邊一把摟住腰，另一隻手則大力揉亂黑色短髮的幼稚舉動。

"這超厲害的~你真的什麼都會耶親愛的~" 男人驕傲的看著被布置妥當的餐廳。

亂髮底下，蔚藍雙眸裡的眼神有些失焦。

明明是炮友的啊，為何要...像戀人一般對待呢 ? 

門鈴聲解救了史蒂夫，他甩甩頭，試圖拋開那些亂七八糟的想法，好好享用免費的美食。

無所謂，對方想做什麼，自己大概...也沒有拒絕的權利。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微互攻 ! 警告 !

有點微妙的晚餐約會裡，兩人聊得比想像中更深入。

史蒂夫發現對方其實是MIT畢業的理工宅，大學時期就跟三五好友創辦迷你工作室，寫了幾個有趣的APP後便放手交給其他人經營，至今仍以股東與技術總監身分偶爾出現在公司晃一下。

原來不只是遊手好閒的富二代啊，自己對戴夫的觀感似乎需要修正一番。

不過能住得起這種房子的傢伙，家庭背景恐怕也不簡單。

"嗯 ? 我爸啊 ? 就是個普通的上班族吧。賺夠錢後就把牙醫診所關掉去搞他的蘭園了，對那些花花草草還比自己小孩要來得關心。"

"所以之前撤單是因為有來自醫界的消息 ? "

"呃算是吧。" 戴夫搔搔腦袋。

"我媽在CDC工作。前陣子有上新聞。" 

史蒂夫偷偷拿起手機，查看關於疾管局的新聞，果不其然看到一位眼睛跟鼻子與戴夫有些相像的黑髮女士在記者會上發布訊息。

他看了下那位女士的職稱，咬到一半的炒蛋差點被噴出來。

"你媽是局長 ! ! ! "

史蒂夫好不容易才壓下這句怎麼看怎麼像鄉巴佬的發言，代價是被嘴裡的食物噎個半死。

他連忙大口灌下一旁的冰美式，若無其事的向對方展示手機畫面。

"你媽跟你長得蠻像的。"

"大家都這麼說。" 戴夫默默咬了口鬆餅，看上去對這個話題略為感冒。

社交障礙如史蒂夫也知道這時就該閉上嘴巴，或讓已經完成進食任務的那張嘴有點別的用途。

男人學著自己曾在各類情色影片中看過的主角們一樣，推開對方也已接近完食的餐盤，爬上戴夫膝頭，曖昧的舔著薄唇。

"好啦，前菜已享用完畢，是時候進入正餐了。"

蓄鬍的男人笑得連眼睛都瞇成一條縫，開心吻了吻面前難得主動的傢伙，像是額外獲得禮物的孩子般欣喜。

自己曲線柔軟的腰部被對方緩緩摩娑，唇上是交纏熱吻所留下的黏滑水漬，史帝夫原以為終於可以進入正題，卻在最意想不到的片刻被拉開距離。

意欲向前繼續地的唇被對方用一根食指抵住，戴夫安撫地摸了摸他的臉龐，灰藍色的眼裡潛藏著無盡溫柔，可惜未必能被遲鈍的男人發覺。

"先讓我把自己打理乾淨好嗎，寶貝 ? "

史蒂夫還沒來得及抗議那噁心人的暱稱，便因著對方起身的動作被迫拉開彼此距離。

他呆愣地望著那人走向主臥浴室的背影，一邊糾結自己到底做錯了甚麼。

對方對此不再感興趣了 ? 厭倦了與自己做愛 ? 會不會在下一秒就被踢出去 ? 

史帝夫忐忑不安，他從不擅長經營一段關係，過去的經驗裡，總會有哪些地方出了差錯，然後就此萬劫不復。

悲劇的是，裡頭有些甚至到現在仍讓人想不透。

那些人總是這樣，突然就離開了。抑或是自己終於受不了而提出分手。

如今看來，史帝夫甚至連保持純粹的炮友關係都做不到。

難道那些不再純粹的小心思被對方發現了 ? 沒人會喜歡暈船的炮友，對吧 ?

他扯了扯身上那件讓自己看上去寡廉鮮恥的緊身T恤，試圖忽視那完全遮掩不了的，因有些性奮而突起的乳頭。

就這樣吧。史畢夫告訴自己。他脫去剩餘的衣物，踏入那霧氣氤氳的室內。

最後一次了。

赤裸的男人自身後緊擁對方。最後一次了，他想著。

微微勃起的部位蹭上對方結實的臀，史帝夫輕輕啄吻著對方髮際線下方的後頸。仍覆蓋著些許泡沫的軀體看上去毫不意外地放鬆，被擁住的男人甚至側過頭，讓那些呢喃般的輕啄化為融化在唇舌之間的嗚咽。

"戴夫..." 史帝夫更加起勁地在貼上身前那具火辣的身軀，幾乎是完全硬挺的陰莖一下一下擦過臀縫間隱蔽的小洞，他忍不住揉捏起夾住自己的肉臀。雖然沒有自己的豐滿，但這肉感也足夠讓隨便哪個男人感到滿意了。

隱忍的呻吟在不住撒落的水柱下消融，史帝夫只覺得那些落在臉上的濕意有些令人分神。正想著關掉花灑的剎那卻被對方一個轉身，兩人位置互換，黑短髮的男人再度成為被壓制的一方。

戴夫以比應有更多的熱情隔著臀縫操幹著，史帝夫能清楚感受到那每一次擦過穴口的份量。

他仰頭，任由對方像犬類般啃咬自己的脖頸交界，雙手垂落，輕輕覆上那人緊緊圈住腰腹的厚實掌背，感受更多水珠無助的自臉上滑落。

"戴夫。" 再會了。

再也不見。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

他忍不住在那根拇指順著水流滑進自己鬆軟的洞口時悶哼一聲，指頭的長度遠遠不及能帶來快感的腺體深處，但被帶著對方體溫的東西撐開已讓史蒂夫興致盎然。甩掉劃了滿臉的水珠，男人在喘息的空檔騰出一隻撐著壁磚的手，終於是把奔流不息的水柱摁停。

史蒂夫只想直奔主題，讓性愛帶來的腦內啡沖刷掉那些不愉快的想法，將所有的沮喪不安與懊悔隨著高潮一塊溜走。於是晃起屁股，主動在對方指尖上繞著圈子操自己看來也不那麼下作了。

黑髮男人用騰出那隻手用力撫慰下身，被搓得紅腫的龜頭隨著每次柔軟淫蕩的鼻息一張一合的吐著清液，整副軀體像是發情般被欲望灼燒得通紅。

他抬起另一隻手臂，勾向身後同樣粗沉喘息的傢伙，用發紅的眼角撇著對方，薄唇微啟。

"來啊，幹死我。"

狹小的穴裡一下又擠進了另一根指頭，承受所有一切的男人身軀彷彿觸電般猛然一顫。若非下意識握緊柱身的那隻手，史蒂夫差點沒能撐到進入主題。

身體裡的幾根手指來回進出擴張著，饒有份量的熱呼呼肉棒偶爾會蹭過男人尾椎。不像史蒂夫自己那龜頭圓潤，勃起後除了微微往左偏外沒什麼特色的性器，身後那根確實有被稱為"凶器"的資格。

第一次為對方口交時便驚嘆於那有稜有角的模樣，比起普通柱狀更接近箭頭形狀的傘部在連接柱身的地方明顯膨大，形成一個鈍端突起。陰莖背面與腹面之間也有著隱約的崚線，不意外的在被口時成為火力集中攻擊的目標。

就連史蒂夫都不能說自己不享受幫對方口時，每次舔過崚線總可以誘發的劇烈反應。他愛死了那些欲仙欲死般的喘息。

當然，那些異於常人的突起也幾乎堪比市面上昂貴的多功能按摩棒。那個兩人徹夜做愛的晚上，史蒂夫就曾經側躺著，被對方從直角進攻時次次擦過前列腺的盾狀傘部與崚線搞得前液直流。即便射過幾次的陰莖還沒再次進入狀態，上頭的小孔卻是違背著主人一股一股留著參雜精液的淫水。

回憶過去火熱畫面引發的興致顯然讓戴夫已經說不讓溫柔的前戲顯得溫吞。史蒂夫乾脆抬起身子無情地讓讓對方那幾根指頭滑出體內，不耐握住後方蓄勢待發的傢伙，徑直往肉穴裡塞。

戴夫嚇得連忙抽離，卻又不忍心離開眼前火辣的軀體，只得抱緊對方來阻止那魯莽的行為。

"等等寶貝，我去拿個套子。" 戴夫溫和的在對方耳旁低喃，卻因此錯過了史蒂夫尖銳的白眼。

"想要你無套幹我。" 有意無意的，句尾微微上揚的語調聽上去與貓咪的呼嚕有幾分相似。

戴夫陷入了天人交戰，三秒。

當史蒂夫還想說服對方自己是乾淨的，大不了之後兩人再一起去篩檢診所時，戴夫已經眼神一暗，掰開那對翹臀，一個勁的把發紅濕潤的頭部塞進去。

黑髮男人嘶的一聲，又立刻忍住了呻吟，生怕對方誤會甚麼，努力放鬆被摳挖的有些鬆軟的穴口，努力吞下最為粗壯的傘部隆起。

冠狀溝終於進入時雙方都鬆了口氣，史蒂夫甚至扭著臀部，雙手伸至後頭掰開夾緊對方的臀肉，邀請似的露出被撐開而無法閉合的肉洞。

看到這一幕還能忍耐的基本上無非聖人，戴夫咆哮著，挺動腰部，一下子就把剩餘的部分全數送入對方體內。

失去塑膠薄膜的隔閡，這下史蒂夫徹底感受了那灼人的熱度，腸壁忍不住收縮繳緊巨大的外來物，本能地想將之排出體外，而一下下滑動帶來的摩擦與親密感幾乎讓史蒂夫失卻自我。

他很少無套做愛，上一次還是在大學畢業沒多久熱血年紀。隨著年紀增長也不再像年輕時毛頭小子般一股腦地交付所有。

比起那些愛混夜店的玩咖，史蒂夫總是小心翼翼，保護自己避免受傷，可惜的是進入社會後就再也沒遇過能徹底信賴的傢伙。

戴夫或許終究是特別的。

而也許自己只是不在乎。反正也沒甚麼能讓事態更糟了。

史蒂夫在膨大的基底一次次撞過前列腺時忍不住顫抖，他仰起身，無聲地朝天花板尖叫。

對方每次後撤的拖曳感幾乎讓史蒂夫相信有部分腸肉也跟著一起被拖出，隨著再次進入而一同被塞回體內。腦中自己幾乎被玩壞的畫面不知為何竟讓黑髮男人感到深深的滿足，彷彿就此雌伏於對方身下一輩子也沒什麼不好。

"對 ! 就是那裡 ! 用力一點，把我幹到壞掉 ! "

些微失神的雙眼似乎因無法置信這些言語就這麼脫口而出而瞪大著，生理性淚水緩緩自紅透了的眼角滑落，喘息著不住起伏的胸膛上頭兩點因來自身後的褻玩發紅腫脹，像個雛妓般自平坦的胸部上突起。

史蒂夫首先感覺到對方逐漸失去節奏的衝刺，一下一下，又一下，最後是狂吼之後癲癇般的震顫，哭泣似的低吟自身後傳來，體內似乎有股濕意蔓延。

戴夫是那樣用力的抱緊，彷彿不這麼做史蒂夫便會從自己指間溜走一般。

兩人最終疲憊的靠著花崗岩壁磚緩緩下滑，不顧形象的在岩紋地板上癱坐成一團。

戴夫注意到史蒂夫還沒射的部分，毫無章法弄了幾下隨即被對方拍開，只得任由史蒂夫自己解決。戴夫有一搭沒一搭的吻著懷裡的傢伙，偶而玩弄已經過於敏感而有些刺痛的乳頭，沒幾分鐘後終於等著了那一聲釋放後融化在彼此口中的長嘆。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 從頭Re了一遍才發現因為都是想到哪寫到哪所以有不少bug  
> 最初幾章對X頭形狀的描述大家可以無視，以上一章節為準www  
> 然後是史蒂夫來到戴夫家的時間，應該為18號下午接近晚上的時候  
> 等戴夫打完一場game -> 兩人吃完晚餐 -> 浴室僕累，這樣。

【5】

史蒂夫因為浴室抽風機帶來的冷風而顫抖時才發現自己差點在對方懷裡睡著。縱使全身黏糊也極難抵擋做完後總有累到骨子裡的疲憊。

他掙扎著試圖起身，不意外感受股間緩緩流出的黏膩。

無視還坐在地上的棕髮男人，史蒂夫打開蓮蓬頭，噴得對方滿臉。

看別人被淋成落湯雞的小小惡趣味使得嘴角微微上揚，不過史蒂夫很快就笑不出來了。

這種固定在頭頂伸手可及高度以外的花灑就是容易造成尷尬，少了可移動的水管，要怎麼清理後面就是個難題。

他正想要打發戴夫出去，自己獨自留下來解決這問題，身後被打濕長髮遮住眼睛，像是某種雪地救難犬的男人卻搖搖晃晃的站了起來，大手一撈，又環住了史蒂夫的腰。

像是猜到了自己的意圖，那人說道 : 

"要清乾淨，不然會發燒的。"

史蒂夫從未面對過這般情境，又羞又窘的試圖推開對方，卻不料戴夫直接跪下，掰開事才被揉捏得紅腫的臀瓣，伸手就往裏頭一陣摳挖。

黑髮男人好不容易才忍住驚呼，只有略為不穩的氣息出賣了自己。才剛經過半小時折磨的肉壁還有些敏感，難以承受那些在裡頭亂竄的手指。他甚至無心考慮偶爾被意外戳中前列腺帶來的酥麻癢感，只想盡快從這令人尷尬地場景中解脫。

"好了，可以了......"

面泛潮紅的男人努力扭過身，朝下方那坨凌亂的棕毛喊道。戴夫這才撤身，自以為瀟灑地用那隻適才還在對方屁股裡的手向後捋起額髮，露出-自以為-迷人的笑容。

此刻史蒂夫心中的潔癖小天使早已被萬馬奔騰輾過。

要不是花灑不能移動，他早就揚起蓮蓬頭朝對方一陣狂噴，邊訓斥道 : "壞狗狗。"

彷彿預料到戴夫腦子裡更多無可救藥的自以為是浪漫，史蒂夫趁對方還在傻笑的時候迅速溜出淋浴間，穿越大得誇張的浴室，好不容易拿到毛巾後便直接往戴夫臉上甩一條，準確蓋住那蠢兮兮的表情。

他可不想因對方試圖公主抱自己弄得兩人再次在地板上摔成一團。說實話，那真TM痛。

史蒂夫隨意將身子擦乾，快步走向幾米開外的主臥床鋪，舒適而隨意的將自己拋置在上頭。

雖然也沒躺過幾次，但他總覺得自己這輩子是難以割捨這張床了。

要是戴夫家不幸失火焚毀，史蒂夫怕是會為了床的殞落哭上三天三夜。

他在感受到床墊另一端有重量落下瞬間繃緊肌肉，本能的對另一人的存在感到防衛。

體溫略高於自己的大掌小心翼翼撫上肩頭，像對待野生動物般輕巧而溫柔，來回撫順了史蒂夫因緊張微微豎起的汗毛。

"果然肩頸這邊的肌肉有些緊繃吶。"

史蒂夫還沒能明瞭對方這沒頭沒尾的一番話，某種油膩卻芬芳的黏稠液體便已被到上還泛著水氣的肌膚。

然後是一下下幾乎深入到骨子裡按壓。

黑髮男人得用盡全力才不至於發出過於淫蕩的聲響。

他甚至連戴夫是什麼時候跨坐到自己身上-全裸，當然-都沒心思分神注意，腳趾因久違的愉悅而不住捲起又伸張，直到意識似乎有某種火熱的棒狀物貼上後腰才勉強找回一絲理智。

"別...裡頭還有點脹......" 

不確定戴夫有無辦法理解自己的胡言亂語，史蒂夫連忙補充。

"剛剛...嗯啊...做得太猛了，還痛著......"

要不是身體違反意願的繼續癱軟在那張舒適無比的大床，史蒂夫肯定要憤然躍起，義正嚴詞的表示拒絕。

"放輕鬆，寶貝。就舔舔，不會插進去的。"

黑髮男人腦袋裡還在因"舔"這個字震驚的時候，戴夫早已掰開那兩瓣爛熟的屁股，舌尖靈巧鑽入尚未完全閉合的縫隙。

史蒂夫在那剎那停止了思考。

回過神時，自己已本能地在高磅數床單上磨蹭再度勃起的陰莖，配合對方舔弄頻率，發情般來回聳動著身軀。

他將身子用力拱向戴夫，幾乎是啜泣著要求對方，更深一些，更用力些，最好能夠觸到那幾乎能使自己一碰就射的甜蜜點。

然而那神一般的舌頭竟就此退出，取而代之的是一隻沾滿薄荷精油的大手握住了自己的陰莖。

冰涼的刺激感與適才後穴裡頭的火熱形成強烈反差，被情熱燒糊的腦袋瞬間強制清醒，清晰的感受了那人掌中每一絲粗糙的紋路。

皮膚上鐫刻出，獨一無二的凹凸正緩緩摩娑過已經抽搐著準備射精的性器，勃發的性致被冰鎮，卻仍咆哮著尋求釋放。

"Plea...please......"

史蒂夫受不了這般折磨人的遊戲，開口請求對方的慈悲。

一下。

僅只是一下順著長度的撫弄，黑髮男人便抽搐得射滿了海軍藍的高級床單。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最後的最後，我知道這cp真TM夠冷，所以超級感謝有在看的朋友 <3  
> 愛你們www
> 
> 以上。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 結果直接變成半年更了......  
> 對不起所有在坑底的小夥伴(土下座

【6】

在高潮後那般朦朧刺眼的白光裡，史蒂夫依稀感覺到身後人大力揉捏自己的臀瓣，火熱熱的肉棒在臀縫裡快速進出。儘管沒真的進去裡邊，偶爾蹭過穴口的觸感依舊對短時間內射了兩次的自己有些太過。

終於，像是過了無止盡之久後，那人低沉咆哮，幾股熱燙的體液噴濺上史蒂夫背部，床墊另一頭轟然彈起又落下。房間寂靜無聲，只剩男人們此起彼落的喘息。

澡終究是白洗了。

史蒂夫容忍著黏滿腹部和胸背的黏膩不適，維持著趴姿，微微側過臉，看向剛剛與自己翻天覆地的男人。

原先便細窄的灰藍色眼眸半閉著，微微瞇起的眼角有著盡情享受過後的饜足。厚重的深棕色劉海隨意散落額前，遮住了其中一隻眼睛。

像是發覺了自己的目光，儘管昏暗光線根本不可能讓人看清，戴夫仍勾起唇角，朝滿腹思緒的史蒂夫笑著。

那一刻，史蒂夫決定無法再這樣繼續。

他得成為配得起站在對方身旁的人。否則便是永遠不見。

史蒂夫默默起身，低喃著去浴室整理自己，卻怎麼也沒想到竟無法遏止的，在對方額際印上一吻。

戴夫似乎也被著突如其然的示好嚇著，還沒緩過氣息的嘴大張著，半晌吐不出隻詞片語。

屬於行動派的男人最終還是趕在史蒂夫轉身逃跑前，將尷尬跪坐在床上的傢伙拉低，把唇瓣疊上了正確位置。

史蒂夫一直到隔天清晨轉醒時，才又再度懊惱著身上去除不易的精斑。

那天早上，無人得知事態即將往預料不到的方向發展。

離開戴夫家的史蒂夫-在沒有吵醒對方的狀況下偷偷離去，與八點檔中偷腥情侶巧合的相像-決定在租約一滿便般離現下頂層公寓，用著所剩不多的存款，加上前陣子戴夫"贊助"的那幾筆錢，住進廉價汽車旅館，編在披薩店打工，邊抓緊機會面試新工作。

他給自己設定了停損點，一但總資產低於某個限度，便認賠殺出，回位於中西部的老家幫忙，總好過在物價精美的加州求生存。

假若發展到那一步......

如同現代灰姑娘般紙醉金迷的夜晚也只得當作是場夢了。

史蒂夫無視胸口有些沉重的怪異感，加快速度將為數不多的必需品搬上車。待在公寓的最後幾天日子裡，他小心翼翼已讀那些來自戴夫的訊息，一樣不怎麼回復，任由對方自彈自唱。

微小的，幾乎可被視為不見的火花劈啪作響，在加州依舊有些寒涼的三月天裡，給了無家可歸的人們一點希望。

在條件相對寬鬆的封城狀態下，史蒂夫提早為自己找到了下一個根據地。有免費WIFI-雖然訊號不算太穩也慢得可笑-離打工的披薩店足夠近，以及最重要的一點，在到達停損點前至少能讓他撐三四個星期的超便宜租金。

儘管隔音設備有跟沒有一樣，時常聽聞隔壁傳來的"特殊"聲響，史蒂夫依舊抱持著正面的態度。

午餐有披薩店員工餐，早晚餐可以討些店家不要的披薩邊湊數，搭上路邊幾美分一杯的，稀得如同泥巴水般的咖啡，便足以讓史蒂夫渡過將近兩打的日子。

而他也勉強接受了一份小型券商的臨時業務，利用打工剩餘的般晚至午夜時分，操作歐洲那邊的金融商品買賣。

不速之客在資金即將用罄的幾日前出現在破舊汽旅門口。

"為甚麼不回訊息- "

頭髮與幾周以前相比又長得更長些，以至於得用髮帶束起的戴夫出現在史蒂夫面前。

就在他預訂好長途巴士票，整裝回老家的三天之前。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 為了補償大家，原本打算小虐一波的，直接成為狗血傻白甜吧(欸


	11. Chapter 11

【7】

第一個晃過史蒂夫心中的想法是......

"這傢伙怎麼會知道我在這 ? ! "

然而實際脫口而出卻變成 : "你留那什麼髮型，蠢斃了。"

戴夫愣了一下，便在汽車旅館老舊骯髒的門口爆笑出聲。

"喂喂喂現在幾點了，會吵到其他人的。" 雖然極度不爽，史帝夫仍舊微微慌張地將對方拉入室內，轟的一聲闔上大概也沒啥隔音效果的大門，這才轉過身，好好瞧著眼前人。

鬍渣邊界一如既往讓人想手動"處理"一波，身上隨意套的汗衫甚至都洗到領口鬆弛，略顯油膩的長髮看上去至少三天沒清理，即便這三個多禮拜以來史蒂夫都過著幾乎算是清貧刻苦的日子，他依舊覺得自己看著都比對方體面的多。

並不是說那雙眼下方的黑眼圈，抑或微微凹陷的雙頰是有辦法透過清理改善的。

史蒂夫還沒來得及多說些什麼，就陷入了久違了溫暖懷抱。以及隨之而來，同樣久違的體味。

果然是油膩膩，只愛吃速食不愛洗澡的肥宅，他心想。

雙臂卻忍不住也環了上去。

兩人相對無言的坐在狹小房間內，史蒂夫在床上，戴夫則乾脆席地而坐。

在那傢伙沒洗澡前，休想染指自己的床。

"解釋。" 他說。

戴夫看上去有些為難，似乎此時才意識到這樣的行為在人類社會當中一般被稱作，跟蹤狂。

或者乾脆點的，變態。

"不說我就報警了。" 史帝夫冷冷地瞪著對方。

綁著一束馬尾的男人這才吞吞吐吐，坦白了自己是如何利用帳戶資料，追蹤史帝夫近一個月的刷卡消費紀錄，最終鎖定地點而找上門來。

"我去了幾次你的舊公寓，直到兩個星期前，警衛才告訴我你已經搬走的事實。"

"剩下就是拜託一些以前大學時期的好友，透過一點小'技巧'......"

理應覺得隱私被侵犯而憤怒的，此時的史帝夫卻不知道該說些什麼。

他以為自己在對方心中，不過就是上過幾次床的陌生人。也強迫自己接受這個事實。

對方想要什麼，到現在史蒂夫仍一無所知。

"你想要什麼 ? "

他問了那個早該被解答的問題。

"你。" 電影情節般的回答，可惜依舊只存於史帝夫的想像之中。

戴夫又搔了搔頭-大概太久沒洗確實令人不適-眼神往左右兩旁亂晃，就是不肯正面看向對方。

"那個，你知道的，那麼大一棟房子，一個人住總歸有些寂寞。而且，媽也說，三餐都吃外食不好，現在封城也不方便出去吃，硬是幫我訂了每週送到家的新鮮食材，可是我連荷包蛋都會煎焦......"

"重點是 ? " 史蒂夫不耐煩地打斷對方。

"我看過你的IG，上頭偶爾會出現些自己煮的食物。所以你會做菜對吧 ? "

不考慮這癡漢一般的行為，史蒂夫確實有這個小小的愛好。只是近幾個月由於手頭拮据，很久沒好好煮一頓了。

"嗯。"

"所以我想說，你如果沒地方去的話，我家隨時歡迎，空房間多的是，三餐也不用煩惱，我完全不挑嘴，只要你能用那些食材弄些能吃的，我都可以接受。"

包吃包住，可能還包含修幹，史帝夫開始心想，這到底算是誰賺到了。

"我其實已經預計要回愛荷華州的老家了。" 他拋下震撼彈，半是戲謔著想看看那個始終游刃有餘的男人的表情。

果不其然，戴夫的臉整個垮掉。

"诶诶诶诶诶诶诶 ! " 高大壯實的男人發出如日本動漫中年輕女孩一樣的尖叫，一秒爬到史蒂夫膝前，瞪大那雙灰綠色眼睛，眼巴巴的抬頭望向對方。

他甚至還將右臉貼上史蒂夫左膝，用討好的表情蹭了蹭。

"人家做什麼都沒辦法留下你嗎 ? "

'快停止啊你這傢伙一點都不適合賣萌 ! '

史蒂夫內心有如萬馬奔騰。

下一秒，黑髮男人寬鬆破舊的運動短褲直接被拉下，露出柔軟趴著的性器。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 同居前果然還是要先付款的(點頭


	12. Chapter 12

【8】

史帝夫甚至來不及在被一掌握住前做出任何有意義的反應。

身體已經誠實地在熟悉溫暖下甦醒，粗礪舌苔拂過包裹柱身的脆弱肌膚，來到頂端未被遮掩，小孔怯生生張望彼此的頭部。戴夫用舌尖抵住馬眼，朝上方瞪大眼，露出明明應該可憐兮兮卻仍掩不住一肚子壞水的調笑，輕婉的勾了一下。

儘管連忙用手背捂住嘴，史帝夫仍沒能掩飾過那一聲抽氣。淺色虹膜中央陡然放大的陰影更加騙不了人。

"就算...啊...這樣......要我答應...唔..去你家也是......強人所難啊..."

短髮男人努力忍住不往那轉著手腕摩娑柱身的掌中挺胯，但憋了幾個星期未釋放的熱量很快便鬱積骨盆之中，快感自脊椎一路灼燒而上，偏偏對方此刻故意放緩手上動作，不疾不徐的改用兩根指頭沿著長度邊緣滑動。

史帝夫瞇起不悅的藍眼睛，正想斥責誠意不夠，戴夫便乾脆的一吞而下。

鼻尖幾乎蹭到對方陰毛。

原先只是半硬的東西在棕髮男人嘴裡很快膨脹了兩倍有餘，戴夫不得不退出大半，憋住氣息勉強做了深喉便差點被滿溢的口水嗆到，只得回到初始那般淺淺探弄。

薄博的兩片唇輕輕含住濕滑黏膩的鼓脹頭部，餘下柱身只得半晌撫弄，那隻輕晀的掌很快便滑落至底部囊袋，攻擊男人最為脆弱的皮肉。  
戴夫剩下那隻手也沒有閒著，以非慣用手獨有的笨拙與粗暴，在褲襠裡頭毫不憐惜的自瀆。

他沒有貿然吻上，而是在那人喘息粗重時將額頭相互抵上，唇與唇之間留著不足一線的曖昧縫隙，沙啞低吟 :

"來吧，全部射給我。"

伴隨脆弱嗚咽噴灑而出的大量白濁漸上本就汙穢的衣襟，鬆懈下來的肌肉讓史蒂夫沒得選擇，前傾至對方懷中，在彼此嘴裡吐著嘆息。

他將那人直擊頂峰的一切胡言亂語，歸咎於賀爾蒙，而非任何更為深層的存在。

沒有什麼讚美與愛意，不過是......互取所需。

情人們亂七八糟簇擁著彼此，心思各異。

"吶，我說。"

"為什麼這麼堅持......找到我呢 ? "

沉悶的聲響自胸前那顆腦袋傳來，戴夫想也不想的朝那頭亂髮印下一吻。

"就說了，我喜歡你啊。"

彷彿無法理解這樣的喜愛為何始終達不到對方心底，棕髮男人更用力地摟緊雙臂之間溫暖軀體。

"跟你在一起的感覺就像是熬夜刷等直上六十，啊...也許還是差一些，暗牧真的有夠難練...anyway，反正...你知道的啦。"

儘管後半段發言已經遠超過史蒂夫可以理解的領域，他仍可以感覺到，戴夫對此是認真的。

至少跟那些虛擬世界中的角色一樣認真。

幾個小時後，戴粗框眼鏡的黑髮男人再度回到那棟不管經過幾次都讓人為之讚嘆的建築。

他擁有自己的房間，說不定還配備這一生中躺過最高級的床。不愁吃喝，只要拿用那一箱箱食材做出的料理都不是問題。

藏量雖不到驚人，但也足夠小酌一番的酒窖。隨時都有的打-只要那人沒沉迷電玩-的炮。

史蒂夫不得不小心翼翼，提醒這些都不是自己該得的。

那只是隨時可能破滅的，美麗幻影。

唯有握在手上的，才是真實。

他反覆想著。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

【9】

幸運的是，戴夫來找史帝夫那晚恰逢假日，操盤手不必在三更半夜連上靠北不穩的網路好進行工作。披薩店那邊倒是用幾封簡訊就輕易地解決，畢竟PART TIME性質的職位本就會有人來來去去。

大抵歸因於床墊品質大幅提升，以及-史蒂夫本人不太願意承認的-精神與心理上的鬆懈，他的的確確久違的睡了個好覺。

來自膀胱，令人不悅的飽脹感終究是讓史蒂夫不得不離開把自己包裹成捲餅一般的被窩。

跌跌撞撞走進了不慎熟悉的衛浴，靠著沒戴眼鏡下一片朦朧的視力，一面訝異著自己竟然睡到-根據手機上顯示的時間。就算是客房，窗簾依舊再遠的要命的另一側。該死的有錢人-下午三點多，一面解放生理需求的史帝夫毫無形象搔了搔散發出陣陣汗味身軀，決定先沖個澡再來思量接下來的行動。

事實證明，神智不清時使用過於複雜，或某方面來說極簡到讓人難以理解如何使用的衛浴設備不是個好主意。

花上了平常兩三倍的時間，史蒂夫才在免於讓自己被燙熟或被凍死的情況下完成洗漱。

自匆忙收拾的行李中挑出幾件勉強不那麼皺的衣服，戴上粗框眼鏡，史蒂夫再度回到那間曾有著...某些其實還算不錯回憶的廚房，準備替自己泡杯咖啡。

或許也順便為那個人弄一杯。

他敲了敲書房門，猜測對方大部分閒暇時間會待在設備齊全，就連自己這個門外漢也看得出來極其專業的四十吋弧形曲線銀幕面前，坐在那張符合人體工學，簡直像從蝙蝠俠電影裡扛出來的椅子上，開心的自娛自樂。

史帝夫的猜測並未偏離事實。然而看到一旁被拆開，幾乎見底的洋芋片包裝依舊讓他心底升起了一股難以言喻的內疚。

黑髮男人當然還記得讓自己住在這裡的條件。

以為專心致志在遊戲世界裡的傢伙首先發現了一臉陰沉，捧著咖啡不知道在想些什麼的史帝夫。恰好戰役也即將結束，沒等過場動畫跑完，戴夫轉頭露出了大大的微笑。  
"終於起床啦，瞌睡蟲。"

發紅的耳尖要是不注意看可能會錯過。史帝夫咬著唇，將咖啡遞上，安靜問道 :

"晚餐想吃什麼 ? "

戴夫挑眉。

史帝夫發誓如果那傢伙敢說要"吃你啊"之類的狗屁，自己會先賞他一頓粗飽。

"......牛排 ? 我等等開瓶酒，來慶祝你入住第一天吧。"

真意外，是難得正常的發言。雖說讓客人(?)自己煮入厝大餐也是不怎麼尋常便是。

"嗯。"

早先看到過廚房一隅的舒肥設備，就算是業餘廚師如史帝夫，也至少有百分之九十的把握弄出肥美鮮嫩的多汁牛肉。

"酒的部分就讓我來操心吧。七點開飯，別忘記時間。" 像是多年伴侶之間的對話，就這麼自然而然地說出。心中一隅有著童年時期，屬於母親味道的記憶。

史蒂夫無視了那份震顫，努力用最和善的語氣接著說 :

"餓的話，我可以先做些烤起司三明治。"

"那就麻煩你了。" 戴夫再次眨眨眼，彷彿沒料到會有這般待遇，眼尾皺紋倒是一絲也不少的表現了主人的喜悅。

就算對方沒再多說什麼，看著史蒂夫轉身離去的背影，胡亂紮起馬尾的男人第一次有了必須好好整理自己，正裝赴宴的念頭。

他看了眼時間，評估接下來幾場戰役的大略耗時，心情極好的哼著小曲，對兩人未來的同居日子充滿期待。

另一方面，回到廚房的史帝夫在等待烤起司出爐的空檔，開始準備起了看似簡單，實則有些麻煩的馬鈴薯泥。

動手系家務時常令人困擾的，會不住想東想西。

男人無法抑制的回想適才場景，並為自己有多嚮往這樣居家生活感到震驚。

他始終認為，唯有職涯上的成功才得以確保幸福。這麼多年來的離鄉背井，苦讀求學。掙扎求職，為的不過是證明自己可以活得很好，可以擁有他人艷羨的人生。

得承認，自己其實曾經瞧不起過，那些夢想成為家庭主婦的女孩。如今這個年代，即便是保守的中西部，也很少人仍會尊崇這樣全心全意專注於家庭經營的"生涯規劃"。

但如果......和戴夫在一起，也可以是種選擇呢 ?

烤箱叮的一聲，將史蒂夫短暫喚回現實。

有些事，晚餐時務必得好好談談了。

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

【10】  
  
  
  
  
忍不住在試菜時偷喝幾口作為醬汁基底的行為是人之常情。看看那些美食節目上的主持人，一個比一個喝得都要兇。  
  
史蒂夫得為自己辯白，在被發現前他真的只有'淺嚐'了一口。  
  
  
  
  
等待醬汁收乾期間，望著中島上-他在酒窖裡找到少數幾瓶拿來料理不會顯得暴殄天物的-'娛樂用飲料'，黑髮男人乾脆拿出酒杯，替自己倒了半杯。  
  
"有什麼我可以幫忙的 ? "  
  
史蒂夫差點被暗紅色的液體嗆個半死。  
  
穩住呼吸，他轉頭看向聲音來源。  
  
  
  
戴夫穿了一套海軍藍襯衫，外頭罩著鐵灰色休閒單扣西裝外套，除開顯得寬肩窄腰外，更與那對淺灰藍的眼眸相映成趣。底下難得合身的牛仔褲更是巧妙襯托出了男人的大長腿。  
  
  
要不是依靠僅存不多的自制力，史蒂夫深信自己會直接撲上去把對方扒個精光。  
  
相反的，他只是饒有興味的'打量'了幾眼，轉身故作鎮定的從鍋中舀出收得差不多的醬汁。  
  
"我都不知道今晚的場合還有dress cord。"  
  
  
  
身後人悄悄靠近，像是不想嚇到史蒂夫一般，先是輕輕用手碰了碰上臂，然後才在後頸落下一吻。  
  
"說好了，要慶祝你搬進來啊。"  
  
史蒂夫手一抖，差點打翻用來盛裝沙拉的玻璃碗。戴夫眼明手快扶住另一側，這才沒有釀成災難。  
  
  
  
黑髮男人咳了幾聲，將悶煮濃湯的爐火關掉，雙手在肩上隨意披掛的毛巾擦幾把後，和聲向對方說道 :  
  
"你幫我在沙拉上淋少許橄欖油，大概三茶匙即可。切些山羊乳酪-放在那裏那條-隨意撒上去，然後把這碗放上餐桌。其餘的等我換個衣服再來弄。晚餐差不多可以了。"  
  
  
  
他還是有些不放心理科宅男的擺盤能力，決定這等大事還是待會自己處理比較穩妥。  
  
誰叫史蒂夫本人天生是操著一顆老媽子的心呢。  
  
  
  
  
  
時間根本不夠咱們今晚的主廚大人燙好任何一件還算可以的正裝。  
  
他只得選了件在領子上稍做造型的軍綠色毛衣，稍稍露出一隅打底的淺灰T恤，搭上跟對方一樣的緊身牛仔褲，倒也不失為可愛的一對。  
  
  
呃...我是指...晚餐對象，才沒有什麼其他的意思。史蒂夫不得不對心底竊笑的謎之音咆嘯。  
  
  
  
當然事後免不了脫掉-喔，那是更後面的事了-他首先得面對那傢伙露骨的眼神洗禮，雖說這麼多次以來自己也應該習慣就是。  
  
  
  
幸好從客房前往廚房不一定得經由餐廳，史帝夫仔細擦去湯碗周邊的水漬，確保舒肥定時在半小時後響起，便端著作為前菜的果醋鯖魚片與濃湯上桌。  
  
戴夫果然又無視了西餐禮儀，將兩人座位排在長桌鄰近的兩側。那人透過有些昏黃的燈光，笑吟吟的望著自己。  
  
史蒂夫先上了對方那份，俐落開啟一旁冰桶裡搭配海鮮前菜的白酒，像那些浮誇電影中的餐廳侍者一般，鞠躬優雅表示 : 'bon appetit'，這才回廚房端出自己那份。  
  
  
  
回到席間，戴夫果然還在等待自己就坐。將半長髮束成俐落馬尾的男人不待史帝夫完全坐下便執起他的右手，於手背印下輕柔一吻。  
  
那上挑的眼眸裡包含太多，足以令他窒息的情感。  
  
戴夫率先斷開兩人膠著視線，舉杯道 :  
  
  
  
"敬新的開始。"  
  
"敬新的開始。"  
  
  
  
史蒂夫忍不住微笑，感受酒精一路自胃底，醺紅了臉龐。  
  
他覺得此時的自己很傻氣，但也傻傻的快樂著。  
  
 _好久_ 沒有這樣快樂了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝Pinterest拯救對時尚一竅不通的肥宅偶。酒類什麼的太難我放棄(喂


	15. Chapter 15

【11】

史蒂夫幾乎沒辦法專注在食物的味道。

他和戴夫都不是健談的類型，但就算只是一個眼神，一聲驚豔的讚嘆，都會讓自己忍不住微笑，不自主勾起嘴角，引來那人越發張揚的笑容後又後悔不應這麼容易被看穿。

"咳哼。" 黑髮男人裝模作樣地用餐巾抹抹嘴，假裝沒有因為對方幾乎被舔得一乾二淨的盤子感到欣喜，淺藍色眼睛直盯著眼前人鼻樑，就是不願對上眼神。

"抱歉，我對甜點不是很在行，恐怕只能有現成的。你喜歡哪個口味的冰淇淋 ? 記得冷凍庫裡還有幾桶。"

"來點草莓如何 ? "

史蒂夫得確定這句話沒有性騷擾的意圖才不至於給對方腦袋來那麼一下。

他準備收走餐盤，換上餐後點心的擺設，手腕卻被一隻跟自己相比更大了些的厚掌握住。

"這裡我收就好。去忙你的吧，親愛的大廚。"

暖意自接觸的地方一路直上，在春風颯爽，仍微微有些涼意的夜裡讓史帝夫雙頰泛紅。

"那...那就麻煩你了。"

別過眼神，黑髮男人捲起毛衣袖口，露出腕部，雖說是為了料理方便，但雙手仍留存的熱度確實需要冷空氣來冰鎮一番。

適才切牛排時就已經預先拿出冷凍庫的幾桶冰淇淋已經差不多化到可以輕易挖成完美球狀的階段。

史帝夫借用了原先用來裝醬料的石墨黑小碟，先在底部鋪上一層敲碎的手指餅乾，蓋上渾圓的冰涼球體，最後飾以幾顆紅紫交錯的莓果，看上去還算美味的餐後小點隨即完成。

出於某些不清不楚的理由，他在醬碟邊緣用巧克力醬畫了小小的愛心。

當作是謝謝主人的好客吧。史蒂夫只得用這番沒人會信的理由呼悠自己。

回到飯廳時，桌面已恢復初始的整潔，甚至多了個意味不明的燭台，其上微小的火光穩定而安逸。

史蒂夫擺上甜點，替兩人倒了做為餐後酒的白波特。

直到備受好評的冰淇淋也被瞬間解決後，黑髮男人才裝模作樣的用湯匙敲敲杯緣，像是要宣布重大事情一樣清了清嗓子。

"有些話，我想在這裡說。"

深知自己有極大的可能迷失在那對深邃的灰眼之中，史蒂夫很堅定地盯著對方鼻樑。

"之後考慮到工作時間，早餐的部分我會先做好放冰箱，你只需要按照流理台上那台ipad的指示操作加熱即可。中餐有些前一晚剩的沙拉跟麵包，晚餐我會負責，需要消夜的話隨時提出但不保證有空做。"

"餐飲方面大概是這些，至於其他，鑒於可預見的未來這情況不會太快改變，我想一些同居生活公約是必要的......"

微啟雙唇被某種濕濕軟軟的東西接住，史蒂夫震驚於對方的突然一吻，但那似乎又理所當然，只得在嘆息裡吐露了放鬆與寵溺。

"唔...我還沒......說完..." 他已經忍不住閉上眼，幾乎屈服於體內熊熊燃燒的本能。

"噓...雖然你滔滔不絕的樣子也很性感，但我還是更喜歡看到某人-因為各種原因-說不出話來的模樣。"

戴夫輕咬史蒂夫下唇，一面用掌心摩娑對方整個泛紅的脖頸，一面沿著下顎線條一路啃咬至耳垂，雙唇逗弄著那片粉嫩敏感的小肉垂。

史蒂夫睜開幾乎被深色瞳孔完全蓋過的眼眸，腦中僅存的理智督促他將自己扒離那人溫暖的懷抱。

"等等...我們這樣，到底算什麼 ? "

他近乎絕望，卻又滿懷期待的望向對方。

棕髮男人歪著頭，看似想了想。攏過有些散開的馬尾，隨後乾脆放棄，任由半長髮披散在肩頭。

晦暗不明的眼神裡，是史帝夫從未見過的堅定與認真。

"如果真要說的話。"

"我想一輩子，每天，無論風吹雨打日曬雨淋，都照三餐替你鋪好餐桌。"

人生不可能是童話故事，但假若能有那麼一瞬，真真切切感受自己如同公主王子般，如此單純的，被愛著......

史蒂夫希望是現在。

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

【12】

若是有人在此時闖入戴夫家裝潢簡約高雅的飯廳，大概會被兩個忙著把臉皮從對方身上啃掉的男人嚇到。

那人雙唇在自己脖子上造成的效果實在太驚人，讓史帝夫根本無暇顧及發出的聲響有多害臊。(雖說這也不是他第一次在對方身下發出能令整條街臉紅的呻吟，上帝保佑，豪華別墅的好處就是方圓十里內只有這麼一戶。)

探到毛衣底下，微微刷過乳尖的拇指，即便隔了幾層衣物，依舊能讓史蒂夫差點就這麼射在褲襠裡，像個青春期男孩一般。

心底閃過被壓在深色大理石桌面上狠狠操幹的畫面，然而當戴夫試圖進一步將兩人帶倒在已經被弄得有些歪斜的暗藍色亞麻桌巾上時，另一種生理上的不適感阻止了雙方。

"哦哦哦等等。" 史蒂夫硬生生壓下一個飽嗝。顯然如果太躁進的話，晚餐內容可能會以某種噁心的形式再現於兩人面前。

"也許我們...應該給點時間讓晚餐...消化一下。" 他尷尬的笑道，在對方唇上補了個安撫的吻。

隔著緊身牛仔褲相貼的跨部可以很清楚感受到雙方都性致高昂，戴夫甚至還不懷好意又用力蹭幾下，逼出兩人一陣深沉喘息，才後退一步，讓史蒂夫有些彆扭的從餐桌上下來。

"沙發 ? " 晶亮的灰眼睛盯著仍臉紅得厲害的黑髮男人。

"好主意。" 史蒂夫拿起身後酒杯與眼前人相碰著，清脆響聲蕩漾於屋內。

盯著電子火爐有些虛幻飄渺的人造焰色，史蒂夫雙腳縮上那一坐下就彷彿將人吸引陷入的沙發，安逸盯著眼前這一切。

不消轉頭也能發現身旁人炙熱的目光。

他做足了準備才低垂著雙眸，將臉龐靠向那噴吐著灼熱氣息的所在。

"笑什麼 ? " 自己也忍不住嘴角上揚。

"我沒發出聲音阿。" 戴夫開始玩弄對方相比一個月以前長長了不少的頭髮。史帝夫翻翻白眼，身體倒是誠實地往暖源靠近。

"我阿嬤沒戴助聽器都能聽見你在笑了。" 他忍不住想嗆那人，忍著笑意抿了口酒。

"是啦，聰明蛋。什麼都逃不過你的法眼。" 撥開有些擋住視線的長髮，戴夫在對方耳邊低語。滿意看著紅暈瞬間爬滿半邊臉頰。

史蒂夫想吐槽這樣毫無營養的對話，但那對在自己耳垂和脖子四周作亂的唇實在很令人分心，他幾乎連手上酒杯都快拿不穩。

乾脆將杯子放回桌上，回首完成這個吻。

純潔的嘴唇相觸很快加入了略顯鹹濕的吸吮舔舐聲，敏感上顎被一下一下的舔弄讓史帝夫好不容易冷靜下來的慾望再度燃起。

必須得說，在緊身褲裡硬起來其實是件蠻痛苦的事，柱體缺乏蓬勃發展的空間，只能委屈巴巴的和大腿肉一起擠在-看你習慣塞哪，史蒂夫自己是右邊-褲管，如果不幸超出了內褲包裹的範圍更得接受粗糙布料無情摩擦。

他硬下心推開對方，堅決無視中間曖昧牽出的銀絲，用一副正經的口吻說道 :

"相信我，現下任何一種咽反射的產物都不會是你想看到的。"

戴夫愣了一下，隨即噴笑，還笑得越發張狂。要不是這裡最近的'鄰居'也要開車十分鐘才見得著，他絕對會需要擔心被投訴噪音污染。

"天啊，寶貝。你真是有各種辦法讓人一秒軟掉耶。" 長髮男人上氣不接下氣的說道，還差點被自己的口水給嗆著。

"哼。" 史帝夫一時無語。褲子底下的緊急狀態倒是很好的被解決了，自己果然是個天才。

"如果不是看過在床上的那副模樣，我真的會相信你可以轉職成魔法師。" 戴夫仍在竊笑，眼尾掛著的淚珠在那邊令人煩躁的晃來晃去。

"魔法師 ? " 史蒂夫不太懂對方在說什麼。

"就是到三十歲還是處男就可以轉職成魔法師的都市傳說。"

史蒂夫發誓自己從沒聽過這麼可笑的說法，網路果然害人不淺。

"......好喔。" 他拿回被冷落許久的酒杯，轉轉眼睛，注意到對方分毫未動的飲品。

"酒...不合胃口嗎 ? " 史蒂夫有些擔心的問。

"嗯 ? "

"你都沒什麼動。" 他指向還有七八分滿的杯子。

"因為眼前有更美味的東西啊。" 啊，出現了。油腔滑調模式。

"哈哈。" 好的，對話已經不可避免從智障轉往尷尬路線。史蒂夫思考是否該趁這個機會好好聊聊。

畢竟他們相處大部分的時間裡，嘴巴都是拿來做其他事的。

"問吧。任何你想知道的，關於我的事情。除了那些-顯然利用某種駭客技術、無視人家隱私-已經知道的。" 他踏出了第一步，覺得自己十分勇敢。

戴夫做出了沉思的模樣，雖然那表情老實說比較像是不小心吃到蒼蠅，但還是難得展現文靜聰慧(?)的一面。

"是什麼讓你回心轉意的 ? "

灰藍色眼裡，混雜了少見的困惑與不安。

史蒂夫有一秒曾想過俏皮的用免費食物以及性愛蒙混過關，但那對雙方都不公平。

儘管真實的答案也未必能通往美好彼方。

他吸了口氣，說 :

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

【13】

"我已經...很久沒有進入過一段關係了。"

史蒂夫盯著對方下顎那點沒刮乾淨的鬍渣，喃喃說道。

"滿足生理需求從來都很容易，但沒有人想承諾更多。"

"......也許只是不想和我吧，這麼無趣的一個人。" 史蒂夫尷尬笑著，揉了頭鼻頭。

"他們就沒眼光啊。寶貝，我可是看到你的第一眼就決定要帶回家了。"

"......你這傢伙怎麼還沒被FBI抓走呢。"

史蒂夫嗤笑著，果然只有奇葩會愛上怪胎。

"'其實，你不是我的型。" 他乾脆破灌破摔，仗著對方對自己喜愛全盤托出。

"那個鬍渣、鬆垮的領口，更別提滿身汗味，我當時到底該有多絕望才會答應。" 黑髮男人戲謔說著。心底有個角落祈禱，若這不過是場美夢，還是盡早醒來吧。

"而現在我很高興那時自己答應了。"

"我喜歡你眼底，我看起來的模樣。" 聰慧、才華洋溢、值得被愛的。

"而我愛你，發覺自己被愛時的微笑。" 灰藍色眼眸裡的瞳孔早已無限放大，吞噬一切的黑暗之中只有彼此倒影。

史帝夫輕輕闔上雙唇間的距離，不再抗拒眼角濕意。

他將對方推倒在沙發上。價值不斐的真皮沙發容納兩個成年男子綽綽有餘，但此刻緊密緊貼的兩人所需要的也僅只是一隅方地。

解開西裝外套的雙手有些顫抖，於是另一雙溫暖堅定的掌心覆上。

戴夫直起身子，好把自己的上著全數去除。他饒有興味地看著對方也脫掉毛衣，在愛人手忙腳亂地與T恤混戰時幫了一把，沿著線條優美的-粗框眼鏡被甩落一旁的傢伙可能從未意識到自己有多美麗-鎖骨緻密啃咬，享受溫暖氣息裡夾雜的微小呼嚕。

男人們的跨部相互磨蹭，從未熄滅過的慾火很快便足以將彼此逼至邊界。他們短暫與對方分離，飛快解下褲頭搭扣，隨著牛仔布料接著散落於地的是兩件顏色差異無幾的內著。

戴夫來不及驚嘆眼前的美景便又再度被推倒，灼人熱度幾乎整根含入，除了無力拉扯腹部上方那顆熱情的黑色腦袋外甚麼也做不了。

一隻手耙拉到自己胸前，挑逗的揉捏過可能不是那麼結實的胸肌。戴夫一直以為自己的乳頭不是敏感點，但顯然還是得看做的對象。

他的史帝夫總是那麼棒。

棕髮男人一把抓住那隻作亂的手，開始吸吮細長而指節分明的食指與中指。像是舔弄老二一般，色情的吞吐著，舌尖時不時刷過指頭根部靠近掌心的敏感處。

他把對方對自己做的事加倍奉還。

儘管深喉這檔事對幾根手指來說難度並不高。

下方那顆深色腦袋終於在幾輪隱忍的嗆咳後仰起臉龐，雙唇紅腫，還來不及吞嚥的體液垂掛下顎，配上迷離的藍眼睛，畫面說有多色情就有多色情。

戴夫忍不住將對方拉低，絲毫不在意於那甜美的雙唇間品嘗到自己的味道。

他在懷抱裡感受那人的震顫。不難想像適才被徹底潤濕的指頭現在消失於哪個秘境之中。

稍微挪動身子，從沙發旁某個不起眼的小櫃子裡拿出條乳膏，擠了點在指尖，摸上那對說不上翹，但弧度與肌肉分布仍相當迷人的肉臀，滑入縫隙之中，遇著了早已先行的兩根指頭。

戴夫玩鬧的摳了摳裸露在外的，史帝夫的中指指節，不等對方瞠怒斥責，便逕行滑入。

身上人發出了微小的，像是狗狗被踢到一般的哼聲，眉間皺褶讓人心疼的只想為他吻去。然而當戴夫猶豫不前時，溫熱後穴裡的三根手指反倒被吞吃得更深，對方更是扭動著臀部向後坐，很快便讓手指們齊根沒入。

棕髮男人索性抽出自己，順帶將對方的兩根指頭一併帶出，重新替指尖上了足夠多的潤滑，復又塞回與剛剛一模一樣深度。只不過這回，三根手指皆來自於己。

在伴侶熟練的幫忙下，擴張進行的異常順利，沒多久史帝夫便挺身讓手指滑出，扶起份量足以令任何一個貪婪婊子吃飽喝足的性器，緩緩落坐於對方下腹。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 聖誕節就是要吃肉喝酒啊


	18. Chapter 18

【14】

戴夫目不轉睛盯著身上起伏的人兒。他的手臂、他的胸膛、他的腹部、他每一寸完美起伏的肌肉曲線、漂亮挺立的陰莖隨著每次上下躍動出誘人的弧度、汗濕的黑髮、朦朧迷茫的藍眼，以及那微微輕啟的雙唇，光是躺在那裏的每時每刻都讓自己覺得身處天堂。

他不忍出手破壞這畫面，但腰腹蘊藏的慾望卻忍不住驅使本能挺身追逐更為激烈的歡愉。他喃喃念著對方姓名，無暇去讚美眼前的一切，因為所有心思都耗在了費力延長的此時此刻。

長髮男人坐起，唇舌追逐對方每次喘息，在發覺史帝夫有些疲於撐起自己時，體貼的讓對方起身，轉為俯趴在沙發上，將男人壟罩在大尺寸的溫暖底下，細細密密的吻他，和他做愛。

沒有人想太快結束，於是矮些的男人轉身，半側臥在戴夫懷裡，扭過頭去親吻對方，讓愛人淺淺緩緩的在自己體內律動，欣喜的被橫亙在胸前、暖和粗壯的手臂緊緊摟住。

史蒂夫其實很喜歡對方在肩頸交界處的啃咬，像是在宣示所有權般，證明這個人屬於我，而我們，屬於彼此。那對唇總是先溫柔的一吻，用有些粗糙的，帶著一點死皮的表面摩娑過脈搏點分布的敏感處，然後是預警的第一下啃咬，第二三下的吸吮，以及之後不斷加深的印記。

他扒拉過那人亂糟糟的棕髮，示意對方先短暫抽身，自己則仰躺回正面，不算修長但也足夠結實的雙腿纏繞上戴夫肉感十足的腰臀，催促對方再度給予一切。

這角度能進去的部分不是最深，但面對面做愛總能帶來最大的情感加成。光是在彼此口中汲取呻吟，便足以讓史蒂夫難耐扭動，渴望那被延遲已久，幾乎已成疼痛的高潮。

戴夫看穿了自己，握住痠疼不已，仰躺在腹部上抽搐著等待釋放的紫紅色肉莖。史蒂夫剎那間爆出一連串令人臉紅的字詞，右手忍不住搭上對方手腕，卻又不清楚究竟想阻止那人抑或催促。

"拜託......" 水氣滿溢的藍眼睛裡除了最原始的慾望以外什麼也不剩。

長髮四散的男人拱起腰腹，抵抗痠軟燃燒近乎極限的肌肉，提速，一寸又一寸的進攻直至深核，像是要頂穿那不存在的宮頸一般，將精華射入最深處。他能感受那雙纏繞在腰上，與肉壁一般越收越緊的雙腿也近乎痙攣。

他加快手上擼動對方，逼得史蒂夫不住挺腰渴求釋放的動作，幾乎沒能來得及看到好幾道白濁躍動射出，有些甚至濺上了彼此下巴，便隨之狠狠射在對方體內，痛苦的任由那些肌肉收縮擠壓，貪婪榨出最後一滴精液。

兩人深知就這樣睡著，隔天肯定會面臨全身上下所有肌肉骨骼神經的多重抗議，但仍捨不得中斷這般合而為一的境界。戴夫草草用扔在一旁的內褲清理彼此，拉過掛在沙發一頭的波西米亞風格毛毯，牢牢裹住彼此。史蒂夫也沒多說甚麼，就這麼任由情感主掌所有。

清晨，仍暗得如同永夜般的客廳裡，男人們因為彼此交疊而麻痺的四肢清醒。

"靠，我就知道電影裡都是騙人的。"

史蒂夫在經歷差點跟噩夢一樣永遠墜落-其實是滾下沙發的驚悚起床儀式後，忍受著彼此的口氣，低聲嘟囊著。

他推開戴夫仍睡眼惺忪，試圖親吻的臉，在聽到對方求歡不成的可憐哼唧聲後勉為其難的在額上補了一吻。見那人復又沉沉睡去，才起身，蒐集昨晚四散的衣物，甚至將戴夫那份-除了已經徹底髒掉的內褲-也折好疊在一旁，前往自己的房間準備在早餐之前打理梳洗一番。

後穴裡有些乾掉的部分正令人不爽的發癢著，但怎麼也好過邊走邊流出的可怕場景。

此時的史帝夫只能寄望著客臥裡愈是能帶給自己足以舒緩一切筋骨痠痛的熱水浴，同時分心想著早餐該吃些什麼。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哦哦日更YES !


	19. Chapter 19

【15】

史帝夫在熱起灶火前替自己煮了一壺咖啡。手中那抔小小溫熱的深褐色液體意外成為這恆變宇宙中少數穩定的錨點。

忘記從什麼時候開始，他已經習慣用那些燒焦的豆子來啟動一日之晨。或許在都市叢林生活這麼多年以來，自己也早已成為那些被馴化的牲畜，庸庸碌碌，只求草料碎屑以活過又一天。

他扶起有些滑落，布了些許白霧的粗框眼鏡，拿起早些時候看到的現成粉末，決定來做些煎餅。

那樣金黃焦香的圓餅似乎無比適合慵懶愜意的星期日早晨。

史蒂夫先試做了一盤，翻出櫥櫃上所有能找到的調味料，發現過果然還是純加楓糖的版本對味，便優哉游哉地拉張高凳，在那座大到誇張的中島上享受久違的甜食早點。

一旁窸窣聲傳來，沉浸在滑手機中的男人這才發覺戴夫也走進了廚房。

滿頭亂糟糟棕髮的傢伙身上披著那條前天晚上裹住兩人的毛毯，史蒂夫表示沒有很想知道對方底下是不是真空狀態，隨手揮向那疊還熱騰騰的，暖呼呼的金黃色高塔。

"想加什麼都隨意，要吃蛋或培根嗎 ? 我可以去煎一些。"

戴夫搖搖頭，轉身從冰箱拿了罐東西，拖張椅子親暱地靠在史蒂夫身旁，落座，開始享用周日的頹廢美味。

黑髮男人瞠目結舌的看著對方在那一大盤煎餅上頭擠了更多的，幾乎堆疊成大雪山模樣的發泡鮮奶油，相較之下，咖啡裡頭的那些糖跟奶倒也算不上甚麼了。

史蒂夫開始擔心對方不到中年就死於心血管疾病。

他吞下湧到嘴邊的指責，默默心想著日後該準備健康些的料理。不光是為了那人，更在心中祈願著彼此更長久的未來。

"在想什麼 ? "

注意到對方異常的沉默，戴夫主動打破僵局。

"這裡...以前還住了其他人，對吧 ? " 見到對方饒有興味的眼神，史蒂夫連忙補充道。

"不光是廚房的廚具齊全，總感覺某些地方的裝潢，還有一些裝飾，像是那片展示牆上的東西，都蠻有故事的。我猜，這裡是你從小長大的地方 ? "

"你果然是我見過最聰明的傢伙。" 戴夫臉上笑容不減反增，抹了一把鮮奶油就往對方臉龐抹去。

戴眼鏡的男人理所當然傻在原地，任由那人湊過來舔掉自己造成的白色污漬，舌頭也趁機不安分地鑽進不足一吋之遙的嘴中。

煎餅麵粉味混雜鮮奶油甜到膩人的味道好歹還是沖淡了些晨起的口氣，史蒂夫勉為其難接受著，半瞇著眼任由對方在自己嘴中無恥掠奪，直到-

"等等 ! 那他媽是什麼玩意 ? " 一抹金黃色的身影從視野角落晃了過去。要不是對方有抓住自己，史蒂夫差點解鎖從高凳上跌下去的慘劇。

長髮男人被推開地有些不明所以，朝史帝夫指的方向看了過去。然後開始捧腹大笑。

"哦天吶 ! 我差點忘記跟你介紹皮聘了。" 從流理檯底部抱起一坨毛茸茸的橘色，史蒂夫這才看清對方懷裡的東西。

"來瞧瞧這老傢伙，還是一樣的貪吃~" 一隻毛皮鬆鬆垮垮的貓咪不悅的被戴夫抓住身子，看起來隨時想逃跑的模樣。胖橘貓的主人倒也沒有太過為難這家裏真正的主子，不消一會就把貓咪放回地上，任由牠邁開毛茸茸的爪子走向廚房一角富士山造型的飲水機。

"皮聘今年十五歲了，當初來我家時還有過胖的問題。順利減肥後那身鬆垮垮的皮倒是變成頗搞笑的模樣。" 戴夫意識到史蒂夫瞇起的，充滿探究的眼神，繼續說道。

"老傢伙平常很安靜，大部分時間都窩在火爐旁的毯子上睡覺，不仔細看確實不會注意到。"

史蒂夫好不容易鬆開擰緊眉頭，卻又想到另一件事。

"......你是說，牠可能昨晚全程都看到我們-" 他慶幸此刻手上沒握著自己的那杯咖啡，不然某人可能得立即去洗個澡了。

像是憑藉本能感受到危機一般，戴夫嘻皮笑臉的一把拉起耳朵已然呈現鮮紅色的愛人，向對方保證那真的不是什麼大不了的事情。

"來吧，我帶你參觀其他房間。" 適時轉移了注意，戴夫攬住仍又羞又冏的伴侶，拉著對方離開廚房。

"等等，那些碗盤-"

戴夫一把抄起杯盤，全數堆入水槽中，不過幾秒時間又回到史蒂夫身旁。"我等等再來洗，你就別擔心了。"

像是久違的，難得帶朋友回家的宅宅-或許也的確是這樣沒錯-戴夫牽起身旁人的手，兩人越過餐桌，經過從晚之後仍有些狼藉的起居室和沙發，來到別墅一樓的後半部分。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些小日常


	20. Chapter 20

【16】

"你家的貓...應該不是真的會倒立吧。" 史帝夫看著走在前頭的男人的背影，突然迸出了這句。

戴夫轉頭困惑地望向對方。尷尬的三秒過後，恍然大悟的神彩才顯現在灰藍色的眼眸之中。

"天啊，你竟然還記得我們的第一次見面。寶貝我都要痛哭流涕了。" 棕髮男人做了個誇張地哭臉，隨即快速後退兩步，趕在被毆打前遠離暴風圈。

"大衛 ‧ 瑞德菲爾德，心情不錯嘛。" 史蒂夫齜牙咧嘴的笑著。

"對不起，我錯了，老媽。" 那個男人毫無悔改之意。

"總之，先給你看個很酷的東西。"

戴夫拉著對方來到書房-或許稱為電競房更為合適，撇開房間中央占地廣闊設備驚人的部分，勉強有個書房模樣的區域就只剩窗邊臥榻以及右側那排擺滿書籍的落地櫃。

長髮男人先是走到了書櫃牆中間偏左的位置，伸手抽出某本-顯然是裝飾用的空殼-大部頭，喀拉一聲，輕輕往前一推，後方密室悚然顯現。

史蒂夫全程無語驚嘆。

被隔開的小房間中，有著佔據了整面牆的投影幕，沉著厚重的毛毯，比客廳那座稍小但仍足夠容納一家人，看上去舒適無比的沙發，以及角落堆疊的幾個懶骨頭。

剛採上地毯邊緣，史蒂夫就決定愛上對方。

除了戴夫的床以外，這房子裡頭又多了個若不幸焚毀會讓他心痛至極的眷戀。

他已經開始期待空閒時刻來體驗視聽室影音效果的那天。

離開書房，往更裡面走，倏忽出現了擁有廣闊落地窗，朝陽盡情撒落的健身房。一門之隔外便是史蒂夫第一次踏進對方家時曾注意到的游泳池。

黑髮男人上下打量著戴夫，忍不住碎嘴道 : "看起來不像是有健身的樣子呢。"

對方發出了很大一聲'欸'，滿臉被嚴重冒犯的模樣。史蒂夫趁機偷摸幾把那人腰間的肥肉，露出'看吧'的眼神。

戴夫倒是利用這個機會將史蒂夫抱個滿懷，說 : "健身就是要有伴才能持久啊。從今以後就拜託你了~"

似乎自己跳入坑了。史蒂夫想，也是無可奈何地笑著。

往二樓走，最右手邊的房間就是史蒂夫目前暫居的所在。  
戴夫指了指一旁門扉緊閉的，表示那裏以前是姐姐的房間，自從對方跟老媽一起搬到東岸後大部分時間都是空的。裡面還留了些老姊的舊物，但平時也不會有人去動它就是。

夾在諸多次臥、客房與主臥之間有座專門用來藏書的挑高空間，一樣擁有視野良好的落地窗、看上去無比舒適的臥榻、懶骨頭，幾座沙發，一張超大書桌，以及長得像骨董的扶手椅。

"爸跟媽以前都喜歡在這裡辦公。" 戴夫臉上浮現懷念的神情。

沉沒在兩人間蔓延，幾秒後，長髮男人才彷彿回到如今這個時空一般，略帶歉意地朝史蒂夫微笑。

"你想的話，在這裡工作應該還不錯。"

史蒂夫什麼也沒說，只是捏了捏對方掌心，回以另一個誠心笑容。

兩人遊蕩回上方開窗，同樣採光十足的二樓走廊，默契良好的駐足在史蒂夫房前。

戴夫率先伸手打開了貼有奇特海報的木門。

"這裡以前是我的房間。" 很好的解釋了那些看上去跟裝潢風格有些不搭嘎的擺設。

史蒂夫這才好好地端詳了整個房間。對於整棟別墅來說不算太大，但顯然足以寵壞隨便一個青少年的空間裡，間或散布了一些模型或海報之類的玩意。

數量沒有想像中多，或者戴夫已經將其中部分挪去了其他地方也說不定。

史蒂夫好奇的打開衣櫃，開玩笑道 :

"該不會有那些地方還藏著色情刊物之類的吧 ? "

戴夫翻了翻白眼。 "我們可是活在網路世代好嗎。"

"不過你可能會發現某幾本'電玩世界'黏黏的就是。"

"噁。" 史蒂夫露出可怕的表情，打鬧似的捶了戴夫一拳。兩人像小孩子般互相追打著，很快便雙雙跌落在那張Queen size雙人床上。

史蒂夫攏了攏對方散落面旁的長髮，雙手越過那人頸後，如同擁抱般親密地圈住戴夫。

他靠向前，在愛人耳邊說道 :

"親愛的，去穿衣服好嗎 ? "

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 預告一下，這幾章出現過的場景就是兩人以後會啪啪啪的地方(顆顆


	21. Chapter 21

【17】

史蒂夫好不容易才把對方哄去梳洗更衣，期間包含了數不清的吻以及床上彷彿永無止盡的膩歪。

他帶著笑意關上主臥房門，自個溜搭到一樓，從健身房那側的落地窗進入庭院，享受加州春季大把大把落下的陽光。

除了泳池外的空間是無限綠地，一路延伸至車道。右手邊則是絲毫不著邊際茂密野林，史蒂夫好奇當年那個小小的戴夫是不是也曾對未知的境界又愛又怕。

黑髮男人赤腳走在逼近正午時開始發燙的乳白石板，忍不住用腳尖撥了撥清澈的池水。在他成長的童年裡，與水相處的時光不外乎被哥哥們惡作劇推下溪流，學校裡笨拙而難以忍受的游泳課，以及少數幾次獨自坐在溪邊，望著模糊不清倒影的日子。

"嗨史帝夫 ! 來游泳嗎 ? "

才剛來得及轉身，史帝夫已被身前那人衝撞的力道直直撲入水中。

嗆辣的池水瞬間湧入眼睛、鼻子、耳朵、嘴巴......

他想張口呼救，卻只能望著一串氣泡緩緩浮向水面。

藍色眼眸中的瞳孔放大到極致，四肢彷彿早一步於靈魂，宣告放棄。

"...史帝夫 ! 史帝夫 ! 天煞的快醒醒啊 ! "

他痛苦轉身，往潔白無瑕的地面嘔出酸水，刺疼的雙眼仍有些看不清眼前人的模樣。眼鏡想必是被留在池底了。

"對不起...早知道你不會游泳，我就不該......" 僅著一條泳褲的男人哭喪著臉，抱住自己。

史帝夫大口喘息，左手顫抖覆上靠在胸膛的那顆腦袋。他脫力往後仰躺，對著豔陽瞇起眼睛。

"我沒事。" 像是說了一千萬次那樣順口。

"別擔心。"

"不過你最好把眼鏡給我找回來，否則午餐就自己看怎辦。" 不悲不喜的語氣聽在戴夫耳裡倒是等級相當高的威脅。

史帝夫撐不住厚重的眼皮，放縱自己與世隔絕。

再次睜眼時，男人困惑於扎眼光芒的消逝。  
戴夫盤腿坐在一旁，單手滑著手機，另一隻手則擋在自己面前，遮住了猛烈的陽光。

史蒂夫側過臉，不意外發現眼鏡被放在幾呎遠的地上。

他翻回正面，懶洋洋地繼續曬著。這輩子很少有機會能夠像那樣，什麼事也不做，不用多想，短暫放下一切煩擾憂愁，靜靜待在某人身旁。

"如果想的話，我可以教你游泳。" 灰藍色的眼睛沒離開銀幕，嘴角倒是一如既往地微微上揚。

"也許吧。" 史蒂夫哼了一聲，不置可否。

"就這麼說定了。" 那隻遮住陽光的手轉而撫上史蒂夫略帶鬍渣的臉龐，手的主人很快俯身，在唇上偷了一吻。

"搞什麼啊...我都還沒答應呢。" 雖然不滿地喃喃自語，史蒂夫倒是沒有抗拒這個吻，反倒將對方拉倒在身上，舌頭戲謔的深入那人嘴中，舔弄一圈，挑起興致後便頑劣收回，靈巧起身，徒留戴夫在原地發楞。

"我找了些有趣的新手'菜單'，明天先從一些簡單的徒手訓練開始吧。" 即便對使用那一整間的健身器材興致勃勃，史蒂夫依舊小心翼翼的擬定著適合菜鳥們的計畫。

"今天就...趁午餐之前還有點時間，從有氧開始 ? "

霎那間，黑髮男人已挪動到連接室內的那道落地窗/玻璃拉門，側身靠著牆，一臉不耐的看著對方。

"你要來嗎 ? "

雖然戴夫比較喜歡另一種的'come'，但褲襠下的小兄弟在昨晚的大戰後似乎也想休息一下，只好委屈身體其他部位代勞了。

能見到對方在身旁，揮汗如雨，氣喘吁吁的模樣，應該也不會差到哪裡。

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

【18】

史蒂夫在傾身幫對方設定跑速時就已經察覺到那人饒富意味的眼神。

他小小的翻了個白眼，不知從哪掏出一枚髮圈，朝戴夫臉上扔過去。披頭散髮的傢伙裝模作樣痛呼一聲，到也乖乖豎起頭髮，比了個讚後隨即跟著緩緩加速的機器邁開步伐。

小心將眼鏡收好的男人在觀察幾分鐘，確保對方沒問題後，便也開始使用起一旁的划船機，感受肌肉久未伸展的痠痛。

從戴夫的角度，恰好可以自玻璃落地窗的反射清楚瞧見另一人戴著耳機，沉浸在乳酸作用和音樂的世界裡，享受壓力隨著每分喘息瓦解的時刻。

哦，他愛死了那些喘息。

可能是戴著耳機的關係，史蒂夫沒有意識到那些隨著每次拉伸迸發出的哼聲有多引人注目。而戴夫清楚記得對方在自己身下弄出類似聲響時的神情。

分神導致的氣息紊亂讓自己差點踉蹌，在幾分鐘有些艱難的調整跑速後，戴夫才免於第一次挑戰新手等級就失敗的窘境。

他把目光挪回跑步機前，銀幕上呈現的虛擬城市景觀正隨著每一步不停後撤。棕髮男人盯著跑在自己前頭的動畫剪影，一邊腹排既然都是二次元了怎麼不弄個好一點的身材，思緒一面又不禁飄向以前曾看過的運動系列片子。

沒辦法，他可以試著屏蔽視覺效果。而在沒戴耳機的情況下，聽覺方面的影響就無可奈何了。

那部片子其實很短，主要是因為這樣的玩法大概沒有哪個正常人能撐過幾秒。  
在開始前可以約略看出影片中的男人們已處於結合狀態，用後入的姿勢，一個站在跑步機上，插入者則雙腳分開，穩穩踏在地上。

隨著跑步機啟動，bottom邁開步伐，晃動的臀大肌擇一來一回隔著肉壁蹭過裏頭夾住的陰莖。

top臉上露出既爽又痛苦的表情，伴隨幾聲低吼，沒幾秒就撤出已經軟掉的傢伙，任憑精液自對方股間低落。

現在戴夫有些後悔自己曾因一時好奇而點開影片了。

他現在滿腦子都是史帝夫晃動雙腿把自己夾射的景象，而一旁越發沉重的喘息完全沒有幫助。

剩最後一公里了，他咬牙。溫暖肉壁來回磨蹭頂端與傘狀突起，後傾的骨盆像是牢牢吸著自己一般難以撤回。

戴夫無視褲底的騷動，眼神堅定地望著電子銀幕。

還有五百公尺。

高熱的。用力擠壓。

三百公尺。

要到了。好累。好像要......

一百公尺。

他提速衝刺，大腿肌群猛烈抗議，褲頭前方的頂起完全無可抑止。

五十公尺。

每次抬腿都像提起千斤重般。

十公尺。

男人大吼出聲，在銀幕爆出"恭喜您，已完成訓練"的字樣時，隨著慣性落下最後幾撇小碎步，便迫不及待地離開跑步機，腿一軟，癱倒在一旁地上。

有些模糊的視野裡頭，浮現另一個男人焦急的臉龐。在最初幾秒些微耳鳴的情況好轉後，戴夫這才注意到史帝夫一臉想立刻叫救護車的模樣。

"我沒事，寶貝。只是有點腿軟。" 他上氣不接下氣的說。

史蒂夫上下檢視了對方的狀態，不意外的在某個尷尬地方停頓一陣。

該死，那個部位還是沒有軟。

戴夫第一次痛恨起自己體力(?)還不錯的事實。

一雙高熱的手撫上自己，隔著運動短褲開始套弄。

對方汗濕的臉龐仍有些迷離，大概是沒戴眼鏡的緣故，雙眼失焦般盯著戴夫下半部面旁的某點。

有些痠軟的手臂勁道明顯弱於平時，戴夫乾脆覆上自己左手，帶動兩人一同滑動。沒幾下功夫，濡濕很快氤氳了布料輕薄的短褲，造成令人不適的黏膩。

戴夫湊上前吻了吻對方，覆又脫力癱倒在地。

史蒂夫隨手在眼前人腹部的布料上擦拭一番，隨即就要起身，卻被戴夫攔腰困在原地。

"陪我躺一下。"

毛茸茸的腦袋在腰間蹭著，想盡快換掉髒衣服的史帝夫便也得順著對方。

他倒是拍掉了在胯下鬼鬼祟祟的那隻手。

"我沒那麼精力旺盛，戴。" 史蒂夫嘆口氣。不知道該說生氣還是忌妒。

"留點餘興節目給晚上，嗯 ? " 對方嘴角上揚的弧度真的很像癡漢。

史蒂夫不置可否地哼了一聲，擺脫黏人的抱抱熊，準備去張羅些吃的。他計畫用空閒的午後來好好計畫這週菜單，畢竟良好的事先準備永遠是美味料理的條件之一。

即便羨慕對方的悠閒，史蒂夫也很清楚自己不是那種有辦法閒得下來的類型。

他拍拍戴夫仍在沉重喘息的胸膛，提醒那人記得清理器材後便頭也不回的離去。

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些小小的過度章節AKA各種車車

【19】

戴夫始終覺得，能每天見到史蒂夫穿著圍裙在廚房裡的忙碌身影是他上輩子拯救全國人民修來的福氣。

纏繞在身後的綁帶總能很好顯現那人漂亮的腰間弧度，讓人忍不住一掌盈握的線條，以及其下顯得可愛的，不過份突出但仍完美平衡的臀部。

他曾試著在做菜時突襲對方，但顯然對視廚房為聖地的史帝夫而言此舉無異於褻瀆。戴眼鏡的男人整整一周不搭理自己，連食物也都放到冷掉才傳個漢堡的emoji。雖然打game打到忘記吃飯時間確實也是戴夫的錯。

紮著小馬尾的男人端著一抔咖啡，精準加入了史帝夫喜歡的兩顆糖一杓奶，在某個清晨，交易員工作即將進入尾聲時悄悄踏入二樓書房。

他將咖啡小心翼翼的放在一旁，像隻巨無霸無尾熊一般從身後抱緊了目光仍未離開股市畫面的對方。  
戴夫蹭了蹭那人耳後，滿意的感受懷中軀體逐漸放鬆，用含糊而甜蜜的語調說道 :

"辛苦了，今天的早餐我來準備吧。"

史蒂夫先是不置可否地哼了一聲，將手上工作告一段落後這才轉身瞇起眼盯著戴夫。

"請告訴我你家廚房還健在，沒有爆炸什麼的。"

"Well，我們可能得買個新烤箱。" 戴夫攤手，唇邊那抹惡劣的弧度讓人分不清是說笑還是認真。

史蒂夫翻著白眼，搓搓有些冰冷的手指，捧起咖啡喝了幾口，倒是也忍不住揚起了微笑。

"還有呢 ? " 他明白對方特意示好的背後通常會有著其他目的。

戴夫搔搔頭，眼神飄忽，好一陣子才勉強從那陣囁嚅中聽清些字句。

"就是覺得你穿圍裙時很性感...什麼的。"

史帝夫得花上好大力氣才能阻止自己因太過緊張害羞而開始咯咯傻笑，同時卻也因為對方那副害臊的模樣忍俊不住。  
他故作鎮靜地喝了幾口咖啡，卻差點嗆到。好不容易平復後，拔下眼鏡的男人朝對方曖昧的眨眨眼。

而直到幾天後的清晨，戴夫才真正'體會'到那眨眼的用意。

為了不讓史蒂夫休息時間還得操心三餐，戴夫後來乾脆把作息調整成跟另一個男人同步。反正對自己而言，只要來得及在12點前解完當天任務就好，身後伴著的是月光抑或朝陽根本沒差。

當然也有一大部分是想多些跟史蒂夫相處的時間。這點雖然沒有被明確指出，那天凌晨四點，戴眼鏡的男人趁工作中途到樓下小憩順便補充些咖啡因，見到了剛好生出一壺熱騰騰褐色物質的戴夫，臉上表情便是不證自明。

圍裙事件的幾日後清晨，戴夫從螢幕前起身，毫無形象的打了個大哈欠，搔搔肚子便前往廚房，照慣例希望能見著那人熟悉而忙碌的身影。

史蒂夫...那人上半身看起來相當正式，即便只是在家工作，黑髮男人仍保有了穿襯衫的習慣。被熨燙出整齊線條的袖子一路上捲至小臂，完美的折起。簡潔的淺灰色圍裙在腰間被牢牢束起，框出俐落線條。

那人手上條理分明的打著蛋，看上去十分專注於眼前任務。

唯一與平時稍有不同的只有略為短促的呼吸步調，以及移動時的微妙僵硬感。

直到足夠靠近對方，繞過擋住史蒂夫大半身子的中島，戴夫這才驚覺眼前究竟是怎樣一幅場景。

那人光裸著大腿，半垂落至臀部中線的襯衫下襬被吊戴扣牢牢夾起，連結著腳上那雙，磅數中等，陰影底下呈現半透明肉色光澤的男士絲襪。  
戴夫幾乎是看傻了眼，回過神來時便已憑著本能上前，貼緊那人身後。

"寶貝，在吃早餐前，想先吃我嗎 ? " 他朝對方耳後低語，不由自主挺跨，卻發現對方渾身一顫，氣促得比平時更為明顯。

戴夫好奇歪了歪頭，硬是將面前人整個翻過來面對自己，驚奇看著那對平時總是躲在鏡片後頭的迷離眼神。

史蒂夫看上去已到了極限，沒等對方開口說出疑問便用嘶啞的語調說道 :

"...需要你...幫忙拿個食材......" 他抓著棕髮男人柔軟無繭的大手摸向身後，戴夫頓時瞪大眼。

他小心翼翼-在對方協助施力下-將史蒂夫台上中島，讓男人以無比羞恥的姿勢仰臥著，雙腿朝自己分開。

那是一條黃瓜。一條他媽被塞在屁眼裏頭的黃瓜。

好的，這解釋了史蒂夫看起來舉步維艱的模樣。戴夫腦袋持續當機的同時，下半身已接掌所有意志。

他將那半露在外的條狀物緩緩抽出，一面將對方被絲襪包裹的右腿舉上肩頭，曖昧水痕隨著舌跡一路自腳底劃向大腿，小心翼翼掀開被圍裙遮住的下腹，喜愛的親了親半硬柱體微微濕潤的頂端。

戴夫沒有一舉將異物抽出，反到著迷般將其反覆塞回，入魔的盯著那圈環狀肌肉無力抵抗而被頂開的模樣。  
他甚至也舔了舔有些發紅的穴口，舌間抵著深綠柱體，企圖更進一步撬開已緊繃至疲乏的小洞。

那人的手自上而下抓握著戴夫毛髮，但凡任何小小的推搡看來都像是欲拒還迎。只要稍微搓了搓被晾在一旁的，頹靡躺在肚皮上的陰莖，史蒂夫便又會像貓咪一般哼聲著任由對方玩弄。

戴夫又弄了一會，直到自己也有些硬得發疼才爽快抽出黃瓜，將稜角分明的頭部抵上來不及收起的肌肉環，緩緩滑入。

他沒有扔掉那根帶著對方體溫的玩意，反到色情的含起頂端，模仿被深喉的模樣專心致志的吞吐著。

史蒂夫覺得忌妒起食材(?)的自己很丟臉，但也拉不下面子阻止對方，乾脆撐起身子一把搶過那根黃瓜，伸長了舌從底部直舔至頂端，滿意看著那人灰藍色眼眸中的陰影無限放大，隨手扔開如今已不重要的小道具，湊上前親吻戴夫。

兩人有默契的短暫脫離彼此，讓史蒂夫跳下中島，轉身，將左腿舉至流理台上。只見不斷蠕動收縮的穴口再次暴露眼前，戴夫倒也不再客氣，深深將自己埋入其中。

他左手不安分的在被絲質織物裹住的小腿肚上滑動，右手不知從哪掏出了一公升裝的透明塑膠量壺，一面維持著深淺交錯的頻率蹭過足以令史蒂夫癲狂那點，一面將壺舉至對方身前。

專注於達到高潮，用力撫慰自己的史帝夫沒來得及反應，便將精華全數射入。

戴夫自己也沒撐上多久，幾次抽插後，咬牙拔出，嘶吼著也發洩在塑膠桶中。

微微顫抖的手將量壺放上中島，就在史蒂夫剛打的那碗蛋液旁。見著對方嫌惡的眼神，戴夫忍不住露出玩鬧的笑容。他一把住那人腰肢，甜蜜的對著史蒂夫咬耳朵。

"瞧，那是我們的孩子呢。"

史蒂夫只是隻手撐起自己，用空閒的那隻朝對方比了個中指。這場面倒是讓戴夫更加樂不可支。

像個大孩子般，史蒂夫想，重新回到手上工作，打起了蛋液。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 廚房圍裙食物僕累(打勾。


End file.
